


Green and Red

by PennyP_Ao3



Category: RWBY
Genre: Aaannnddd now there’s some angst, All the kisses in the world, Autistic Penny Polendina, But it’s always Hurt/Comfort, Did I mention there’s also lots of cuddling in here?, F/F, Fluff, I just like writing fluff okay, I love these dorks so much, Making tags is way too fun, RWBY: Volume 7 spoilers, Sibling Bonding, So many kisses, Someone take the tagging system away from me, Still lots of fluff I promise, Trans Penny Polendina, lots and lots of fluff, marriage proposals, parenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-01-29 02:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21402748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PennyP_Ao3/pseuds/PennyP_Ao3
Summary: A fluffy anthology series covering different chapters of Ruby and Penny’s lives, Green and Red features all sorts of shenanigans. Whether it be confessions of love, babysitting energetic children, or generally just having fun together, this collection of stories is there to make you smile.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Penny Polendina/Ruby Rose
Comments: 41
Kudos: 211





	1. Alive

**Author's Note:**

> After Volume 7 gave us back the precious soul that is Penny, my Nuts & Dolts heart has been fluttering harder than ever. Usually I’d wait until after a Volume’s end before writing any fics about it, but I couldn’t stop myself with my first RWBY OTP back. Also, special thanks to @NF_DoctorX on Twitter for coming up with Penny’s nickname for Ruby. It definitely made writing parts of this a hell of a lot easier.
> 
> Oh, and while it’s not at all necessary, I recommend listening to Green and Blue from Halo 4’s soundtrack while reading this. Not only was it the song I used to keep myself in the writing groove for this, but it also gave me the name for this fic. That, and it’s just a beautiful piece.
> 
> As always, any feedback is appreciated.
> 
> EXTRA NOTE: This chapter was originally written after the release of RWBY: Volume 7 - Chapter 2: A New Approach.
> 
> ORIGINAL CHAPTER SUMMARY: Struggling with the burdens and pressures of leadership, Ruby decides to take a moment to herself to contemplate the crumbling kingdom they’ve landed themselves in, and the unexpected return of the woman she loved.

_This whole place is just... wrong,_ Ruby thought. Having taken a moment to herself away from her team, she sat on a rooftop on Atlas Academy, the view of the kingdom around her leaving her in a state of conflicted emotions. In all her life, never had Ruby seen such a beautiful place, but it was all a lie. Just below ‘the greatest kingdom in the world’ lay a crumbling city descending further and further into chaos and poverty with each passing day. But from where Ruby was sitting, the sight of Atlas could almost make her forget the horrors below. _Wrong,_ she thought. _So, so wrong._

_How can people up here live so comfortably knowing that just under them others are suffering? How can people be so okay with_ causing _that suffering? What is wrong with this kingdom? I thought I understood why Weiss hated this place, but_ nothing _could’ve prepared me for this._

Once this war was over—if it’d ever be over—Ruby vowed to return to Atlas and try to make life better for the people of Mantle. _If there’s anything left by the time Salem’s done,_ she thought gloomily. And somehow, everyone was looking to her to solve the problem. Ruby’s breathing began to increase, causing small forms of icy mist to quickly manifest and dissipate in front of her. _What am I doing?_

“Ruby?” She heard a voice behind her and turned to see Penny. The friend she loved. The friend she lost.

“Penny! Um, what are you doing here?” Ruby asked as she nervously ran a hand through her hair.

“Yang seemed extremely worried about you. She said you ran off without saying anything. I wanted to make sure you were okay.” Penny took a cautious step towards Ruby. When Ruby didn’t say anything, Penny kneeled down next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Ruby said, avoiding eye contact with Penny. She’d already lied to the general, she couldn’t handle looking the sweetest person she’d ever known in the eyes and doing the same to her.

Penny fixed Ruby with an unsettlingly serious expression. “Ruby, my friend, you know you can talk to me, right?“

“I’m fine, Penny,” she responded quickly, still avoiding eye contact.

“Your heart rate says otherwise,” Penny said. _Of course she can see my heart rate._ “Ruby, I-“

“Penny, just... please,” Ruby interrupted, “just please stop!” She regretted the words the instant they left her mouth.

“Oh,” Penny said in the saddest voice Ruby had ever heard from her. Slowly, Penny stood up and got ready to turn and walk away.

_No, no, no,_ Ruby thought. _Please don’t go! What is wrong with me?_

Ruby’s hand impulsively shot up to grab Penny’s. “Wait!” She said. “I-I’m sorry,” Ruby whispered as her voice and mind changed tone. “I-I don’t want to be alone...”

“Then I promise you never will be.” Still holding Ruby’s hand, Penny sat down next to her and gave Ruby a gentle smile.

“I don’t even understand my own thoughts anymore. I’m sorry,” Ruby said.

“I can tell you’re hurting, Ruby. You don’t need to apologize to me.” _You’re too good to me,_ Ruby thought.

“Can we just sit like this for awhile?” Ruby asked quietly.

“Whatever you want,” Penny replied sincerely. Sitting together in silence, they looked out at the airships flying by and the fleet surrounding the city. They looked to the aurora in the sky, and Ruby found herself mesmerized by its beauty. _Not even the worst parts of Atlas can take that sight away._ They looked to the ground to see cars quietly journeying to wherever their drivers’ next destination was. Ruby thought she saw what looked like a car wreck down below, with people leaving their vehicles to start a fight. _Welcome to Atlas..._

Maybe it was the cold, or maybe it was something else that caused the pair to silently nudge ever closer to each other, but eventually there was no space left between them as Ruby lay her head on Penny’s shoulder. As she threw her arm around Ruby’s waist, Penny rested her head on top of Ruby’s.

Despite the freezing weather, Ruby felt safe and warm in Penny’s embrace. It was a feeling that brought back memories of simpler times, when the worst things they had to worry about were bad grades or embarrassing themselves at a dance. _I miss the people we were then,_ Ruby thought. _I miss that dumb innocence of youth and purity of heart we once had. Gods, I sound like Blake right now._ Ruby chuckled.

“What’s so funny?” Penny asked curiously.

“Oh, nothing. Just thinking about Beacon, back when we thought accidentally embarrassing ourselves at the school dance was the worst thing that could ever happen to us.” Penny joined her in laughter.

“Things were much simpler then,” she lamented. “You know, I always regretted not asking you for a dance.” Ruby felt her face heat up.

“Probably for the best that you didn’t,” she laughed, “I probably would’ve broken an ankle on those stupid lady stilts.” _Seriously, how_ does _Weiss fight in those?_

“I’d catch you before that happened,” Penny said, affectionately nuzzling into Ruby again.

“I know,” Ruby said. _You’ve always had my back._ Ruby found herself slightly frowning.

“What’s wrong?” Penny asked. Ruby looked to the ground in thought.

“Penny,” Ruby sighed. “Can we talk?”

“That’s why I’m here,” Penny responded.

“I... I’m scared, Penny. The end of the world is on the horizon and everyone’s looking to me for leadership. I’m honestly a bit relieved to be here just so Ironwood can finally take some of that pressure off, as terrible as that sounds,” Ruby chuckled humorlessly.

“People look to you because they trust you, Ruby. I trust you.” Penny pressed herself closer to her closest friend. “And nothing can ever change that,” she added.

“I wouldn’t be so sure,” Ruby said. When Penny made a confused noise, Ruby continued. “I wasn’t telling the truth in the headmaster’s office. There’s so much I didn’t say, so much I’m not sure I want to say. About the relics, about Salem, about everything.” Penny lifted her head.

“Ruby, what are you saying?”

“I’m saying I lied, that there’s a lot of things I neglected to tell Ironwood. A lot of things I’m still struggling with myself. I... I don’t know if I can trust him anymore. Not after seeing what’s happening in Mantle.”

“Oh,” Penny replied. _Please don’t take that the wrong way._

“But I do trust you,” Ruby added quickly. “I’m not sure what I should or shouldn’t tell Ironwood yet, but I promise I’ll tell you everything when I can. I just... I’m still processing it all. Everyone is.”

“Well, take your time, Ruby,” Penny said. “I don’t know exactly what you dealt with after Beacon, but I’m not going to pry until you’re ready. And if there’s one person I trust more than Ironwood, it’s you.” She gently tightened her grip around Ruby’s waist.

“Thank you, Penny.” Another long silence passed as they steadily nuzzled together again, taking comfort in each other’s warmth contrasting against the icy air. _Maybe it’s just because it’s really cold out, but she does feel a_ lot _warmer than I remember._ A slight breeze blew through, and Ruby found herself freezing. Gently, Penny wrapped her other arm around her and pulled her closer. _Much, much warmer._

“You want to know something, Ruby?” Penny asked.

“Sure.”

Even though she probably didn’t need to, Penny sat a bit straighter and took a deep breath as if to emotionally prepare herself. “You were the first person to ever make me feel truly alive, you know that?”

“Huh?” Ruby asked. _Oh, of all the dumb questions..._

“I mean, when my father created me, I was alive. When Ironwood let me go to Vale to compete in the tournament, I was alive. But I didn’t actually feel alive until I met you. I know I was—am—a bit weird.”

“Just a bit, huh?” Ruby joked.

“Just a bit,” Penny laughed. “But Ruby, you were the first person aside from my father or Ironwood to really give me a chance. You never expected or asked anything of me. You were just there, as my first and closest friend. You helped me feel things I never thought I could feel, make friendships stronger than I ever thought I could make, and more than anything, you gave me a reason.”

“A reason?”

“From the day of my creation, I knew my purpose was to defend the world. But you gave me a reason to want to. I wanted to make your life better however I could, just like you had done for me. You made me live.” Penny looked at Ruby with an expression as soft as her voice.

“Penny, I-I don’t know what to say.” Ruby’s eyes began to wet at Penny’s words. _Penny Polendina, you have got to be the kindest soul to ever exist._

“You don’t have to say anything,” she said.

Penny’s words triggered something in Ruby’s mind, and the huntress felt herself break as she pulled Penny into a hug tight enough to almost rival even the android’s. “I missed you so much,” she cried.

“I missed you, too.” Penny herself sounded on the verge of tears.

“I thought about you every day,” Ruby choked, still buried in the crook of Penny’s neck. “Every single day.”

“Me, too,” Penny said.

“I thought you were dead. If I’d known you were alive, I’d have-“

“I know,” Penny interrupted. “I’m just glad we can be here now. Together.”

“Together,” Ruby repeated as she and Penny intertwined their hands.

“That night,” Penny started, “the night... it happened, I’d hoped to spend it with you. Whether I’d won that fight or not, I’d have found you and hugged you as tightly as possible.”

“You’d probably have broken a couple ribs,” Ruby joked, wiping tears from her eyes.

“Well, that’s why you have your aura!” Penny enthused.

“To survive your hyper-lethal hugs? Yeah, that sounds about right,” she laughed. Penny looked like she was about to pull Ruby into another dangerous hug, and Ruby reflexively engaged her aura. _Better take her advice,_ she thought. But Penny merely shook her head and gently leaned into Ruby.

“You’re safe this time,” she teased, causing both to laugh so hard they fell to the ground. _We’re probably going to wake up the entire kingdom at this rate,_ Ruby contemplated, but when she saw the look of pure bliss on Penny’s face, Ruby couldn’t have cared less about what Atlas thought. After regaining just a small bit of composure, Penny found herself resting her head on top of Ruby’s chest, listening to the sounds of her heartbeat.

The sound helped ground Penny, and gave her a sense of relief at the fact that this was indeed real. She’d dreamt about moments like this more times than she could count, but actually experiencing it made her feel alive in a way she hadn’t since Beacon. Alive. Penny knew this discussion had to happen sooner or later.

“Ruby?” She said, still listening to her friend’s heartbeat.

“Yeah?”

“I’m sorry,” Penny said, smile disappearing from her face. _Oh no, what did I do? Penny, please don’t be sad. I’ve got you._

“What for?” Ruby asked cautiously.

“For Beacon. For... for dying. For leaving you.” Penny tried to keep herself focused on Ruby’s heartbeat, which was starting to increase.

“Penny,” she said, gently running a hand through the girl’s hair, “you never did anything wrong. What happened back there wasn’t your fault, okay? No one ever blamed you for anything.” Ruby took a deep breath. “Losing you was one of the worst things to ever happen to me. Not a day went by that I wasn’t still mourning, but it was never your fault, and I’d never hold anything against you.”

“I... thank you, Ruby,” Penny barely managed. “You know,” she said, “the worst part of dying wasn’t even the dying part. At least it wasn’t for me. One moment I felt wires wrapped around me, and then the next I was waking up back here in Atlas. It was confusing, but when I learned you were on the other side of the planet and I had no way of reaching you, I... it was hard.”

“Penny, I’m so sorry.” Ruby’s heart ached at the thought of Penny in despair.

“Don’t be,” Penny replied, bringing her hand to cup Ruby’s cheek, “it’s not like there’s anything you could’ve done. I’ve never blamed you for anything either.”

“I guess it’s like you said; we’re here now, and that’s all that matters,” Ruby spoke softly. As she had so many times before, Penny found herself lost in Ruby’s eyes, in those beautiful glistening pools of silver. Despite some of her militaristic training on maintaining control of one’s self, Penny couldn’t stop herself from getting up for the briefest moment. As Ruby was about to ask what she was doing, Penny quickly leaned down and pressed her lips to hers. The kiss lasted only a second, and though she was too surprised to do anything, Ruby found herself wishing it had never ended.

As Penny leaned back, Ruby’s hand instinctively sought hers, and they calmly but tightly held their hands together. Penny looked at Ruby with a soft smile that caused the silver eyed warrior’s face to grow redder than a rose on a summer’s day. Ruby tried to speak, but no words came out. In fact, her mind seemed unable to even form a single coherent thought.

“I’ve waited so long to do that,” Penny said with a surprising longing. Ruby gently pulled Penny’s head to hers as they pressed their foreheads together.

“I don’t deserve you, Penny,” Ruby said.

“Of course you do,” Penny replied. “Ruby, I told you you made me feel alive. That you made me feel things I never thought I’d feel. Well, I really, really care about you. I have for so long, and now that you’re back, I thought, maybe we could-“

Penny was interrupted as Ruby pulled her into another kiss. This one was much slower, but also more passionate, with years of longing and mourning finally being put to rest for both of them. Both girls felt tears escape their eyes as they held each other as closely as possible. After what felt like way too soon, Ruby had to pull back for air.

“Penny, I... thank you,” she tearfully spoke, her voice and eyes filled with love and happiness. _I don’t know what I did to deserve such a perfect angel. You really do light up my life._

“So,” Penny started hesitantly, “does this mean we can be... together-together?”

“I-I’d love that,” Ruby whispered. _Together-together? You’ve been talking to Nora again, haven’t you? Can’t say I’m complaining in this case._

“Oh,” Penny cheered before squeezing Ruby with a bone-crushing hug, “I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you!”

“I-I l-love you, t-too,” Ruby barely choked out while trapped in her girlfriend’s_?_ embrace. _Girlfriend. I like the sound of that._ “B-but Penny, I can’t b-breathe. Y-you’re crushing me.”

“Oh, sorry!” She giggled as she loosened her grip on Ruby and sat back up. “I can’t wait to tell my father about us, or Winter!” She cheered.

“Maybe slow it down a bit there,” Ruby chuckled. She sighed contentedly and cupped Penny’s cheek in her hand, ”you’re my world, Penny.”

Penny reached out and touched a finger to Ruby’s nose. “Boop!” Both girls broke down in laughter.

“You ever hear that saying,” Ruby said, “find a penny and pick it up, then all day you’ll have good luck? Meeting you was the best luck of my life.” _Understatement of the century._ “You’re like my Lucky Penny,” Ruby said as she nuzzled into her partner.

“And you’re my bio-luminescent bug,” Penny replied affectionately. Ruby still vividly remembered their night together with the fireflies. It was an excruciatingly painful memory after the fall of Beacon, but now? Now it had warmth again.

Gently, Penny lifted Ruby up off the ground and held her to her chest. As Ruby sank into Penny’s embrace, she felt a peace unlike anything she’d experienced before. After so long, she was able to close a chapter of pining and mourning from her life. But exhausted from sleep deprivation and a lot more feelings than she was used to, Ruby found herself drifting into slumber in the safety of her girlfriend’s care.

Penny immediately noted Ruby’s decreased heart rate and closed eyes, sure signs that her Firefly had fallen asleep. Penny was glad, as she could tell that Ruby hadn’t slept in far too long. Once she was certain she was fast asleep, Penny gently lifted Ruby into a bridal carry and began walking to her new dorm room, a smile on her face the entire time.

It hadn’t taken long for Penny to initially fall in love with Ruby. At the time, she’d thought perhaps one of her internal systems was malfunctioning, but knowing the way her aura felt whenever Ruby was near, Penny knew the issue wasn’t quite as simple as she’d hoped. Her very soul began to long for Ruby’s to an extent that she’d tried devising a plan to stay at Beacon, but fate wouldn’t be so kind to her. It wasn’t until Ruby was gone that Penny realized exactly what it was she’d felt for her friend, and that anguish had nearly done more to tear her apart than her own weapon strings had, not that she let anyone on to that fact. But that didn’t matter anymore. Ruby was here, she was safe, and Penny would do anything to keep it that way.

As Penny reached Ruby’s dorm room, she couldn’t help but feel a spark of disappointment that her time with Ruby tonight was reaching its end, but she supposed there was always tomorrow. Quietly, she knocked on the door and hoped someone would still be awake. She breathed a sigh of relief as Oscar opened the door.

“Hel-oh, hey, Penny,” he waved.

“Can I come in?” She asked.

“Of course,” Oscar replied. He moved out of the way to let Penny through, where she quietly made her way to an empty bed. Repositioning to hold Ruby in one arm, Penny used her other to drag down the bedsheets. Carefully, she placed Ruby on the bed and tucked her in for the night. Slowly, she leaned over to give Ruby one last kiss on the forehead before leaving.

“Good night, my little Firefly,” she whispered.

“I’ll tell her you brought her here,” Oscar said.

“Thank you,” Penny replied. “You should probably get some sleep.”

“I have been, it’s just staying that way that’s the problem,” he shrugged. 

“Are you going to be okay?” Penny asked.

“I’ll be okay,” Oscar smiled, “and thanks for asking.”

“Any friend of Ruby is a friend of mine,” Penny whispered so as not to wake anyone else up. “Good night, Oscar.”

“Good night,” he responded.

After Penny had quietly made her way out of the dorm, Oscar turned around to walk back to his own bed when he saw Nora sitting upright.

“You’re awake?” He asked.

“I’m always awake,” she replied. Oscar wanted to ask if she was joking, but he’d known Nora long enough to assume she probably wasn’t.

“So, what’s with the grin?” He asked her.

“Oh, nothing. It just took them long enough,” she said before abruptly flopping back onto her pillow.


	2. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Blake and Yang head to Menagerie to celebrate their fifteenth anniversary, Ruby and Penny volunteer to take care of their kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it. This is the fluffiest thing I’ve ever written. After the first chapter of this quickly gained more kudos than any of my other works, I realized I loved writing Nuts & Dolts too much to stop at one chapter. So, Green and Red is an anthology now.
> 
> As a note, this chapter is a semi-sequel to Dreams, a Bumbleby fic I wrote a while ago. While it’s not for a moment necessary, Dreams does provide a bit of extra context on the setting for this chapter. That, and it’s probably the work I’m most proud of.
> 
> Anyways, feedback is appreciated as always, and I hope you enjoy this!

As the airship landed, Ruby found her grin growing wider and wider. It had been far too long since she’d set foot on Patch, and while she and her sister regularly kept in touch, it’d be good to see her in person again. Not to mention Blake, Cole and Aurora.

“You excited, Ruby?” Penny asked, tenderly holding her wife’s hand.

“Of course,” Ruby replied. “I haven’t been back home in way too long. Things are always so busy at Beacon I just never have time.”

“Well, we’re here now, Firefly,” Penny replied. Ruby smiled as the two left the grounded ship. The familiar sounds of the birds chirping in the sky and the light wind blowing in her face caused a wave of nostalgia to flood through Ruby’s mind. _It’s good to be back,_ she thought.

Ruby took in the sights, the sounds, the feelings, and the familiar scent of the woods of her childhood home. The remote area their personal airship landed in was private and away from prying eyes, not unlike their destination. Luggage on their backs and excitement in their minds, Ruby and Penny walked hand-in-hand across the familiar hiking trails before making a slight detour off the main path.

Neither she nor Penny were very concerned about Grimm since they’d become nearly extinct on Patch. _Blake and Yang alone probably scare them all off,_ Ruby thought. She didn’t even bother to bring Crescent Rose with her either. The pair stopped in front of a tree and Ruby moved a plate of bark aside to reveal a hidden scanner. Ruby placed her hand on it, as did Penny, and they continued forward knowing security systems wouldn’t call Patch’s police or even outright obliterate them. _Weiss really went above and beyond on the security for this place._

After just a short bit of walking, they’d arrived at Blake and Yang’s home. It was a small, mahogany house on a small beach, and the sand around them was soft and the wind light. _Still jealous Yang thought of a home here before I did,_ Ruby internally remarked. Still, the house was an extremely welcome sight.

_Wait, is that a road?_ Ruby smacked herself when she realized Blake and Yang had cleared out a simpler path to their house and all her frolicking through the woods had been needless. _Why do I feel like Yang intentionally didn’t mention that just to mess with me..._

Making her way to the door, Ruby set the luggage she’d been carrying to the ground as she knocked on the door. No response, though Ruby could’ve sworn she heard shuffling behind the door. _Oh gods, what are they planning now?_ Before she could knock again, the door burst open as a young boy with the ears of a tiger tackled Ruby to the ground.

“Aunt Ruby!” The boy shouted.

“It’s good to see you too, Cole,” Ruby said as she wrapped her arms around her nephew. Ruby heard someone else run out and she saw a familiar pink-haired girl leap onto Penny.

“Hey, Aurora!” Penny said as she pulled the young girl into a hug. Ruby noted how much gentler Penny was with the kids. Blake and Yang followed their children outside, with Blake already going to pick up Ruby’s bags.

“Oh, that’s alright,” Ruby said as she slowly stood up with the dark-haired boy wrapped around her neck. “I’ll get it.”

“You sure?” Blake asked.

“Positive,” Ruby replied.

“Happy anniversary!” Penny shouted.

“Hard to believe it’s been fifteen years already,” Yang said as she joined them. “Best years of my life.”

“So, Menagerie, huh?” Ruby asked.

“Yes,” Blake responded, “we’ve got a nice cabin on the beach there that Yang and I will be staying at.”

“Can I just point out the fact that we’re literally just trading one beach house for another?” Yang laughed.

“But this is a tropical beach house that we’ve got entirely to ourselves,” Blake smiled.

“I suppose we’ll have plenty of alone time then,” Yang teased.

“Hmm,” Blake purred.

“Bees, there are children present!” Ruby yelled the familiar nickname as she and Penny covered Cole and Aurora’s ears. Blake blushed a bright red when she’d realized her mistake and Yang simply guffawed. The children wrestled out of their aunts’ grasps.

“No one’s ever gonna let that name go, are they?” Yang asked.

“Hey, it was Penny’s idea,” Ruby replied.

“Hello!” Penny shouted. They all still remembered that night in Atlas that Penny noted Blake and Yang’s color schemes resembled a bee together. It wasn’t the first time someone had made this observation—Weiss was the first in their early days at Beacon—but Penny proceeding to refer to the pair as ‘The Bees’ stuck with pretty much everyone.

Yang’s scroll vibrated and she picked it up, “well, it looks our ride’s waiting for us.” Blake grabbed the Bees’ bags and they kissed their children goodbye.

“Goodbye, my baby bumblebees,” Blake said as she kissed their foreheads and Yang pulled all of them into a hug.

“I’ll miss you, moms,” Cole said as he sank into their arms.

“We’ll miss you, too,” Yang whispered. “Don’t worry,” she said as she let go to look her children in the eyes, “it’ll just be a week, and then we’ll be back home. And besides, you’ve got two of the coolest huntresses in the world keeping you safe while we’re gone.”

“I know, but I’ll still miss you,” the boy replied.

“Yeah,” Aurora chimed in. “But don’t worry, moms, I’ll keep him in line.”

“I’ll hold you to that,” Yang laughed as she stood up.

“You two take care of each other, okay?” Blake said.

“Got it,” the kids said at the same time before giggling.

“And you two,” Blake said as she turned to Ruby and Penny, “I find even a single scratch on them when I get back, and-“

“Relax,” Yang interrupted, “they’ve got this.”

“I know,” Blake sighed. “Sorry, mom instincts.”

Ruby just shrugged and laughed, “no need to apologize, even if Super Mom Blake can be a little scary sometimes.”

“Well, we should be off,” Yang said as she carried the Bees’ bags.

“You know you don’t have to carry all of that on your own, right?” Blake asked.

“Of course I do, m’lady,” Yang bowed.

“It’s times like this I wonder why I’m in love with you,” Blake said dryly.

“Eh, fair enough,” Yang said, causing Blake to laugh.

“Have fun!” Penny cheered, and before long, Ruby and Penny were alone with the children.

“Well, I better get these up to the guest bedroom,” Ruby said as she took Penny’s bags and picked her own off the ground. As the family walked inside, Aurora grabbed Penny’s hand to lead her to the coffee table in the living room where she’d been drawing. Cole on the other hand simply stayed with Ruby in the hopes of helping her unpack. Ruby and Cole walked upstairs to the guest bedroom where Ruby set her bag on the bed.

“Aunt Ruby?” Cole asks.

“Yeah, kiddo?”

“Would you play a game with me and Aurora later? It’s really fun and I think you’d like it!”

“Of course I will!” Ruby said as she ruffled his hair. Even if she didn’t want to play the game—which she did—the way Cole’s eyes lit up would’ve won her over no matter what. The boy excitedly ran downstairs to tell his sister, completely forgetting he meant to help Ruby settle in, but she didn’t mind.

_That kid sure does have a_ lot _of energy,_ Ruby thought. _This is gonna be one long and exhausting week, but oh well, they’re too cute for me to care._ As Ruby began to remove clothes from her bag and organize them on the bed, she noted the two swimsuits she and her wife had brought. _If this were a cartoon, there’d be a lightbulb above my head right now. Here’s hoping I remembered the balloons._

————

Back downstairs, Aurora was just finishing a drawing of Penny. As she put on the finishing touches, Aurora’s smile grew even wider as she presented her art. “I drew you!”

“I love it!” Penny felt her mechanical heart melt at her niece’s picture, and she found herself genuinely surprised at how well made the piece was. She had a feeling Aurora would become a famous artist some day, her paintings hanging in a Mistral art gallery. Aurora’s newest drawing showcased Penny hovering in the moonlight, smile on her face and a thumbs-up in the air. “Can I take a picture?” Penny asked.

“Sure!” Aurora cheered. Penny pulled out a scroll and took a photo of Aurora’s picture before making it her scroll’s wallpaper.

“You like it?” Penny asked when she showed her niece.

“Thank you!” Aurora moved to hug Penny, but was abruptly interrupted by her brother sprinting down the stairs.

“Aunt Ruby’s in, Aurora!” The boy cheered.

“Yes!” Aurora exclaimed.

“What did I miss?” Penny asked.

“Oh, we’re all going to play-“ Cole was interrupted by a water balloon exploding on his back. “Ah!” He shrieked. Everyone’s attention was directed to Ruby in her swimsuit sliding down the stairs.

“Cole Xiao Long, Aurora Xiao Long, and Penny Polendina-Rose, I challenge you all to a battle like no other! A true test of skill! A duel of the fates! I challenge you all to a water balloon fight!” Ruby’s smile was ear-to-ear and the children’s eyes lit up, as did Penny’s. “Also, I promise I’ll clean that,” Ruby said as she pointed to the small puddle of water the ballon left underneath Cole.

“Water balloon fight!” Both children cheered in unison.

“But not before you put on your swimsuits,” Ruby quickly added. “And not inside.” Both kids excitedly ran upstairs to their room to grab their outfits, and Ruby turned to Penny. “Oh, um, I’m sorry,” she said. “I know I should’ve asked you first, but I thought this might be fun, and I-“

Ruby was interrupted as Penny walked over and gave Ruby a kiss on the lips. “Don’t apologize,” Penny said. “It’s a great idea!”

“You know you’re gonna have to get changed too, right?” Ruby said.

“Oh, yes,” Penny suddenly realized. “I should probably head upstairs and do that now.”

“I’d say that’s a good idea, yeah.” Penny and Ruby both raced up the stairs to the guest bedroom. As Penny began to change, Ruby found herself blushing and whistling a tune to herself as she tried to look anywhere else.

“Ruby, we’re married,” Penny reminded her.

“Right, yeah,” Ruby said awkwardly. “Old habits, you know. You look amazing, Penny.”

“As do you,” Penny said sweetly. They were quickly interrupted by a knock on the door.

“Aunt Penny? Aunt Ruby? We’re ready to go!” They heard Aurora cry.

“Right,” Ruby said to herself, “kids first, gay panic later.” She looked back up at Penny, “you good to go?”

“I’m combat ready!” Penny saluted.

“Then let the war begin.”

————

After Penny had finished filling up each of the balloons, they all stepped outside and walked on the beach. Ruby always loved the sand, even though it could occasionally be coarse and rough and irritating, not to mention how it seemed to just get everywhere. Still, when the sand wasn’t outrageously hot and it was as soft as it was here, it had its appeal. _Definitely better than Vacuo, _she shuddered at the thought.

“Alright, kids, this is how we’re gonna do it,” Ruby said as she made her way to the middle of the beach. “I’m gonna place all the balloons here in the middle, then we’ll all take twenty steps back. Then when Penny gives the word, we make a break for it. And don’t worry, we won’t be using semblances.” Ruby laughed when she saw the kids breathe a sigh of relief. _They’re practically two halves of a whole, _Ruby thought, _not unlike Yang and I._ “Anyways, no headshots and no fighting. Three hits means you’re down. Now let’s get this started.”

After struggling to keep the balloons stable in the sand while the wind kept trying to blow them away, Ruby finally felt satisfied with her work and they all took their steps back from the balloons, with Ruby and Penny taking larger steps to give the kids more of a chance. Ruby looked over to Penny and nodded.

“Are you all ready?” Penny asked. The kids cheered in response. “Then let the competition begin in five... four... three... two... one!”

They all sprinted to the balloons with Cole being the first to arrive. He slid on the ground and grabbed a balloon on his way, tossing it at Ruby as she dodged and picked up a balloon of her own. Penny jumped over both of them doing a front flip in midair, grabbing a balloon in each hand and tossing it at both of them. Cole barrel-rolled aside and threw another balloon at Ruby. Both his and Penny’s shots hit. Ruby fell to the ground in a dramatic fashion.

“Why, gods? Why have thou forsaken me?” She cried as she reached her hand in the air. Cole took this opportunity to throw another balloon at her.

“Ha, you’re out!” He yelled.

“Cheap shot,” Ruby smiled and stuck her tongue out. “Herk, blegh,” she exclaimed as she closed her eyes and let her mouth open in a mock death. Almost immediately she regretted her decision as the wind blew sand into her mouth. Ruby choked and started spitting and trying to wipe off her tongue, which only made the problem worse. The sight caused a loud laugh to erupt from behind her as Ruby turned to see Aurora. _There she is!_ Aurora ran over to the few remaining balloons in the middle and stole them while Cole and Penny dueled at the other side of the beach. _Clever girl,_ Ruby remarked.

“No!” Cole shrieked as Penny got him for a third and final time, but he’d already managed two hits.

“Hey, Aunt Penny!” Aurora yelled. Penny turned only to immediately be hit by another water balloon. She had been vanquished. Aurora raised her hands in the air as she declared her victory to her fallen foes.

“Aurora?” Cole asked, “where even were you?”

“I hid when you all ran for the balloons and waited for you to fight it out,” she grinned.

“T-that’s cheating!” Cole accused.

“All’s fair in war, my friend,” Aurora smiled sweetly.

“That was pretty clever,” Penny stated as she walked over to them, “though that’s not a strategy you can always rely on out in the field.”

“Sometimes you need to stand your ground and fight, no matter wha-“ Ruby interrupted herself as she coughed up more sand. “No matter what,” she finished. “Yang told me that once.”

“I’m sorry,” Aurora frowned.

“Don’t be,” Cole immediately stepped in. “You _did_ avenge me after all.” This seemed to lift his sister’s spirits a bit.

“You did good, Aurora,” Ruby said as she patted her on the back. “And as victor, how about you decide what we all do next.”

“Let’s go swimming!” She exclaimed. All of them jumped into the water and Ruby cherished the feeling. The cool water contrasting the warm temperature of the air made for a pleasant mix, not to mention the light wind blowing through her hair. It felt amazing, and suddenly Ruby wanted a beach house of her own. _I wonder if Penny would ever like that?_ Ruby thought, though she seemed to get her answer when she saw her wife’s euphoric expression.

They happily floated in the water for a few moments, and while Ruby would’ve been more than content with staying that way, the kids had other plans in mind. As Ruby floated in the water with her eyes closed and feeling the gentle waves push against her, suddenly water splashed in her face. She got up and wiped her face off only to open her eyes to the sight of Cole about to flick more water at her. She quickly fired up her semblance and dodged, startling Penny who instinctively prepared for combat, but relaxed when all she saw was Ruby and Cole battling to the death. Penny’s eyes suddenly widened with realization and she moved to shield Aurora from an incoming blast of water.

“I will not forget this declaration of war!” Ruby screamed.

“I defeated you once, I’ll do it again!” Cole retaliated. Penny merely shook her head at their antics before turning to Aurora.

“Are you alright?” Penny asked.

“No,” the girl responded with pretend rage, “I’m angry.” Immediately Aurora splashed a puddle at Cole.

“Hey! I’ll get you for that!” He laughed, but as he tried to splash back, Aurora dived deep underwater, the Faunus gills on her neck allowing her to breathe underwater. She dived down and grabbed the first leg she saw, which happened to be Ruby’s. She swam up to attack the prey she assumed to be Cole, but was instead greeted by her aunt’s silver eyes.

“Hi,” Aurora said.

“Want to team up and get payback on this guy?” Ruby whispered to her.

“I’m in!” She said, and Ruby carried her in a piggyback ride. Aurora splashed at Cole until he hid behind Penny. Penny let him perch on her back like Aurora and Ruby, and soon the two sides had formed. They were all shrieks and giggles, water splashing all over the place. The pure joy and happiness radiating from this small beach would’ve driven even the fiercest of Grimm away if there were any left on the island.

It was a feeling they all cherished, and a new memory they’d hold for the rest of their lives. _This is perfect,_ Ruby thought even as her wife and nephew splashed more water in her face. _And this water feels so nice, especially considering how warm it is out. Wait. Oh hell._

“We forgot sunscreen!” Ruby blurted. Everyone’s eyes widened and their jaws dropped in horror. “Everyone back inside!”

————

They all sprinted inside as if the God of Darkness Himself was chasing them.

“I’m so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so sorry!” Ruby exclaimed over and over, though the children didn’t very bothered.

“Eh, it was worth it,” Cole said as he set his towel on the couch and flopped onto it. Immediately he winced as his burnt skin made contact with the fabric.

“I think I saw some aloe vera upstairs, I’ll go pick it up,” Penny whispered before rushing up the steps. Ruby felt terrible for her mistake. _What have I done? Aurora and Cole are gonna be in pain all week and-_

“It’s okay, Aunt Ruby,” Aurora said as she hugged her aunt. Ruby gently reciprocated, taking care to avoid any potential burns, though Aurora didn’t seem nearly as affected as Cole. _Benefits of being able to stay underwater,_ Ruby thought.

“Got it!” Penny said as she made her way downstairs with a bottle of aloe gel. “Here,” she said as she poured some onto her hand. The kids lined up and Penny gently applied the gel to their shoulders, backs and faces. After she’d finished her job, Penny washed her hands in the bathroom sink and wished she had the time to take a shower. She was starting to see what Ruby meant when she said that playing in the sand ‘got it stuck in places I didn’t even know I had places!’

As Penny finished cleaning her hands, she left the bathroom to see Ruby tending to the kids and still apologizing. Both Cole and Aurora seemed rather tired and mellowed out however. Cole stood up and turned on the TV and game system, loading up his favorite new game.

“Mommy let us play this a few days ago,” he said as the game booted up. Ruby found herself grinning like an idiot as the title ‘Halo: The Master Chief Collection’ appeared on the screen.

“You’ve got great taste, Cole. Did Yang ever tell you Halo was the first game we ever played?”

“Yeah,” Cole responded. “She said you two got ahold of it and played it when grandpa wasn’t looking.”

“Oh, yeah,” Ruby smiled. “Just promise me you won’t do the same, okay?”

“Okay,” Cole pouted.

“I really like Cortana!” Aurora chimed in.

“So, which game are you on?” Ruby asked.

“We just finished the first,” Aurora said. “It was really, really cool!”

“Yeah, we were about to start the second,” Cole added.

“Oh, you two are gonna _love_ it!” Ruby said. “Halo 2 was the first game Yang and I ever played. The story’s amazing!”

Penny simply watched and smiled as Ruby and the kids cheered about games. “Does anyone want anything to eat?” Penny asked them. “I think I can make a pizza.”

“Huh?” Cole asked and turned to Penny.

“But we don’t have any pizza,” Aurora said.

“Well, not any pre-made ones, but I see the ingredients to make one on my own. And don’t worry, it won’t take too long,” Penny replied.

“Will that be any good?” Cole asked reluctantly.

“Oh, don’t worry guys,” Ruby said, “Penny’s cooking is always amazing. I guarantee you it’ll be the best pizza you’ve ever had!” That seemed to satisfy the siblings enough. “How about you two start the game, and I’ll go help Penny out,” she said as she stood up.

“But won’t you miss the story, Aunt Ruby?” Aurora asked.

“Don’t worry,” Ruby said, “I’ve played this game so many times I’ve got the entire script memorized.” Cole started up the game and Ruby found herself envying them. _Their minds are about to be blown,_ she thought. “Need any help with that?” She asked as she approached Penny.

“Sure,” Penny replied. “Can you grab that sauce for me?” Ruby did as she was asked and the two found themselves in a familiar rhythm. On or off the battlefield, Ruby and Penny always seemed to be in perfect sync. They understood each other when no one else did, shared their burdens when no one else would accept. They always had been and always would be family.

As had been the case so many times before, all sense of time left Ruby when she was with her wife. Every moment they spent together was pure ecstasy. _But of course peaceful moments like this don’t last forever,_ Ruby noted as she heard Aurora’s anguished cry from the living room.

“Again?! How?!” She yelled. “How do those stupid snipers always know where I am?!” Ruby grinned and rolled her eyes. _Ah yes, the magic of Jackal snipers._

“You should probably tend to the kids,” Penny giggled.

“You got everything covered here?” Ruby checked.

“I’m alright, really,” Penny said before giving Ruby a quick peck on the lips. Ruby smiled and left to make sure the siblings didn’t destroy something. As Ruby walked into the living room, she saw Aurora with her arms crossed and Cole unable to contain his laughter.

“Let me guess,” Ruby started, “Jackal sniper?”

“Jackal sniper,” Aurora said bitterly. Ruby laughed as she sat next to Aurora and pulled her into a hug.

“Don’t worry, kiddo, those guys get _everyone._ And hey, at least you didn’t break your controller,” Ruby said.

“Why would I break my controller?” Aurora asked as she looked up at Ruby with confusion.

“That’s a question better reserved for your mom,” Ruby half-joked. “I don’t even want to know how many controllers she broke when those snipers showed up. I always had to carry Yang through it.”

Ruby heard a familiar sound on the screen and this time it was Cole’s turn to yell. “Agh, how?!”

“Here, guys,” Ruby said as she picked up a controller, “watch a master at work.” As the checkpoint reset, Ruby moved forward through the streets of New Mombassa. Battle Rifle in hand, she carefully moved around a corner and saw the faint light of a Kig-Yar helmet in the distance. It was so far away her target reticule wouldn’t even turn red, but she knew it was there. She lined up the shot, took a moment to make sure it wouldn’t move, then _bingo!_ She repeated this process several times all while avoiding the Yanme’e Drones flying above her. Cole and Aurora’s eyes widened in awe at Ruby’s flawless tactical maneuvering, both of them taking mental notes for future reference. As the last Sangheili Elite was downed and the Unggoy Grunts were defeated, Ruby smugly set the controller down and left the rest to the children.

“How did you do that?” Cole asked in shock.

“Practice,” Ruby replied, “lots and lots of practice.” Aurora picked up her own controller as well and she and her brother resumed the game. “All you’ve gotta do is move through that building there and then you’re on your own.” _I’m glad they’re enjoying it, _Ruby thought as she saw the siblings’ smiles and laughs, _they deserve it._

Ruby was perfectly content to watch them figure things out, constantly biting her tongue to not be a ‘backseat gamer’ as Yang put it. She simply sat back and smiled as the kids went on this great journey together. Ruby suddenly felt her Scroll vibrate and looked to see a text from Yang.

**Yang:** How are the kids?

**Ruby:** Good, just playing through Halo 2.

**Yang:** Aw, I missed it? I was so excited to see that.

**Ruby:** At least they haven’t broken any controllers yet. I told you that wasn’t normal!

**Yang:** What’s not normal is them always knowing where I am.

  
Ruby chuckled at the predictable response, but then anxiously frowned.

**Ruby:** Say, would you or Blake kill us if we perhaps played with the kids outside and accidentally forgot sunscreen? Asking for a friend.

**Yang:** ruby why

**Ruby:** Welp, I’ll go plan my funeral now.

**Yang:** Nah, I think Blake’ll be fine. She’d never admit it, but she’s made the same mistake before.

**Ruby:** Really, Super Mom Blake™?

**Yang:** Oh, you have no idea.

**Ruby:** How’s Menagerie?

**Yang:** It’s beautiful here! Blake somehow managed to find the one spot that isn’t crowded, which is a damn miracle. The house is more a cabin than anything, but it’s really cozy. Not somewhere I’d want to live, though. No place like home, right?

**Ruby:** Ha ha, yeah. I’m glad you two are having fun. You deserve it.

**Yang:** Thanks, Ruby. You know, you should come over more often. To the house, I mean.

**Ruby:** I’d love that. We should get the old gang back together sometime soon.

**Yang:** Reunion at my place?

**Ruby:** Let’s do it!

**Yang:** Hell yeah!

  
Ruby was suddenly interrupted by a beeping sound from the kitchen and looked over to see Penny taking a delicious looking pizza out of the oven.

“Food’s ready!” Penny called. The kids paused their game and ran over. 

**Ruby:** Hey, I hate to cut this short, but Penny just finished making food. Talk to you later?

**Yang:** Sure thing! Love you!

**Ruby:** I love you, too.

  
“Wait, wait, wait!” Penny stopped the kids when they nearly dove into the pizza. “Might want to let it cool a little.” Cole looked ready to tear into the food anyway, though Aurora showed a bit more restraint.

“Say, does anyone want to watch a movie while we eat?” Ruby asked. Both kids bounced up.

“Yes, yes, yes!” They both cheered.

“I have one I think you’d all like,” Penny said. “Ruby and I watched it and really loved it, so I brought it with us. Have you ever watched Bumblebee?”

“I’ve always wanted to watch that!” Cole said.

“Me too!” Aurora joined in.

“I think that’s a perfect choice,” Ruby said.

————

Both the kids and Ruby and Penny laughed and cried at the film they watched together, and after a short time, everyone gathered around Penny. The room was dark save for the light of the television screen, and empty plates lay on the small table in front of them. Penny was still blushing that the kids had called it ‘the best pizza ever!’ She looked around her at Aurora resting on her lap, Cole cuddled up to her right shoulder, and Ruby nuzzled into her left. The feeling made Penny feel so warm inside she thought one of her internal systems might be overheating, but she was grateful the truth was much simpler. 

This feeling was something Penny never wanted to go away, and she found herself wondering if perhaps Ruby would want children someday. After a few moments of consideration, Penny decided to ask once the week was over, because this? This was a feeling was a feeling of belonging and acceptance she adored, and the more she thought about it, the more certain she was that Ruby would say yes.

So she’d wait a few days for the Bees to return home. She’d kiss the kids goodbye, and when she and Ruby returned home, Penny looked forward to planning the next step in their future together. There was a time when she believed she might never start a family. There was a time when she believed she’d always be alienated and distant from the rest of the world, but then this crimson firefly just happened to bump into her life and change everything. Suddenly life had gained a new meaning, and Penny _wanted_ to move forward.

She still marveled at her luck, and she would never take it for granted. Ruby brought an understanding and love to her life unlike any she’d experienced before, and Penny knew from the day they’d met that she’d wanted to stay by her side until the end of their days. Of course the nature of their feelings and relationship would change significantly over the years, but the one thing that never changed is that they would always be there for each other. Penny found herself with no doubts, and no regrets.

With one last nuzzle pulling her wife deeper into her embrace, Penny was filled with determination and happiness. With Ruby, all things felt possible. With Ruby, she’d gained a family and unconditional love. With Ruby, she was ready to keep moving forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don’t ask me how Halo and Transformers exist in Remnant, I just wanted an excuse to geek out about them (especially Halo since it was the first series I ever fell in love with), even in a fan fic. Free internet cookie to whomever can guess precisely what moment of what Halo 2 level was referenced here.


	3. Not So Lucky Penny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the traumatic events of RWBY: Volume 7 - Chapter 6: A Night Off, Penny’s hope is shattered. It’s up to Ruby to help her put the pieces back together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS STORY CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR RWBY: VOLUME 7 - CHAPTER 6: A NIGHT OFF.
> 
> So you know how the description says these stories are all pure fluff? Welp, I’m already breaking my own rules. As a warning, this is a pretty angsty one. It’s also really short, so take that for what you will. I can’t guarantee this one’ll be that good since I wrote it in a rather emotional state (seeing Penny sad hurt my heart more than any scene in any media has before), but I’m publishing it anyway because why the hell not?
> 
> Oh, and this also follows the “Volume 7 but gayer” slight AU established in this anthology’s first chapter.
> 
> Anyways, rambling over, here’s the story. Feedback is appreciated as always.

_”It’s Ironwood’s robot!”_ The words screamed in Penny’s mind as she flew through Mantle, laying waste to Manticores and Sabyrs along the way. _Is that all I am?_ Penny thought, _just another machine?_ She spotted a family cornered by the wretched beasts. Two women and a young daughter. Penny swooped down and sliced the Centinel in half when it pounced at the family. As the worm evaporated, Penny turned to make sure the family was okay, only to be met by looks of fear. Not fear of the Grimm, but of _her._

“Run!” The tallest woman yelled. She picked up her child and grabbed her wife’s hand, leading them away from Penny.

“I just... I just wanted to help,” Penny choked out. She looked around her as people ran in all directions. All of them ran from the Grimm, but some seemed more afraid of her. A Manticore suddenly grabbed a distracted Penny from behind and tossed her across the street. As Penny tried to regain her senses, she looked up to see a man run to help her. But when he realized it was ‘Ironwood’s robot,’ he screamed and fled right into a vicious Sabyr. Penny was powerless to do anything as the beast tore him limb from limb. Another life Penny had unwillingly taken.

_But I didn’t kill them! Or did I? What’s happening?!_ The Manticore that attacked Penny dashed at her, and she barely had the strength to dodge. _What’s the difference between us?_ she thought as her blades pierced the monster’s skull. _We were both made to kill and nothing more. _Penny’s tears grew greater and greater as more Grimm were drawn to her sadness.

_“What need would Atlas have for a soldier disguised as an innocent little girl? I don’t think the Grimm can tell the difference.”_ Penny’s sadness turned to rage as her blades dug into the sides of a Sabyr and ripped it in half. _I’m a monster! A weapon! A... a thing! I’m nothing._

The Grimm continued to pile onto Penny, draining more and more of her aura until it had been completely depleted. With nothing left to defend her, a great Sphinx crushed her under its foot. As the demon hovered above her ready to end her life, debris fell on top of Penny, but she no longer had the will to even try to stop it. _I’m sorry, Firefly._

The abomination dove down, mouth open to swallow Penny whole, but a sudden bright flash blinded her and the creature both, and when Penny opened her eyes, she saw the petrified beast fall to the ground and shatter. The entire pack around her had been turned to stone like the Wyvern at Beacon. _What is happening?!_

Penny heard a scream of rage as she saw Ruby’s eyes shining brighter than the moon itself. Without mercy or remorse, Ruby destroyed the new Grimm pouring through. Penny had noted in the short time they’d spent together in Atlas that Ruby was always quick to take out an enemy. She didn’t care if she looked cool—even though she somehow always did—she just wanted to eliminate her target quickly and cleanly. That wasn’t the case anymore. More power was thrown into each of the silver-eyed warrior’s strikes, her moves were more vicious, and Penny knew something was very wrong. _Ruby, what happened to you?_

Onlookers were stunned as this glowing new fighter violently tore through the Grimm as if they were nothing. It seemed that she’d single-handedly killed dozens of the beasts, and the monsters were afraid. The Grimm, the soulless beats that cowered at nothing, flinched as Ruby’s mere gaze felled an entire pack. The Grimm scattered and fled, terrified of the last rose of summer.

As all the monsters fled in horror, Ruby’s eyes continued to shine light into the darkness, and Penny was in awe. Ruby stepped forward to a Sabyr pinned as rubble sliced through its leg. The monster screeched at Ruby’s sight, and she buried Crescent Rose deep into its neck before tearing it open. As the monster bled out, the silver-eyed guardian scanned her surroundings and burned more of the creatures before making eye contact with Penny. Her eyes immediately watered and dimmed as she burst into petals to reach her.

“Penny, are you alright?!” Ruby started asking before she’d even fully reformed.

“I-I’m stuck,” Penny shouted. The fallen debris had her knocked on her stomach and unable to move, and Penny realized she couldn’t move her legs. Actually, she couldn’t even feel them. “I-I can’t feel my legs! I can’t feel my legs, Ruby!”

“I need you to stay strong for a bit, okay? I’m gonna need you to try and push, honey,” Ruby barely managed. Penny tearfully nodded. “Okay, baby, on three. One... two... three!” Ruby pulled up at the rubble while Penny struggled to move. Penny pushed up as Ruby lifted the pieces of building that had fallen on her. Ruby continued to struggle, finally lifting enough for Penny to crawl out of the pile. Ruby dropped the rubble and fell to the ground panting. “Penny,” she said, “are you-“

Ruby was stunned as she turned to see Penny’s legs almost completely flattened. Penny looked up at her with a broken expression that tore Ruby apart more than the Grimm ever could. “I’m so sorry,” Ruby sobbed as she got on her knees next to her partner. Ruby pulled her into a hug as the fires raged around them.

“It’s okay,” Ruby kept whispering, “I’m here. I’m here.” Smoke filled the air and the screams of a thousand innocents and Grimm echoed in the distance. Mantle was falling apart. “W-we need to go,” Ruby said. “I’ll carry you.” Penny was silent as Ruby gently held her up in her arms and fired up her semblance to fly through the burning streets as fast as possible. Ruby passed by hundreds of Grimm, choosing to ignore them despite her vows as a Huntress. Despite committing her life to this cause, in the end, her vows to Penny would always supersede her commitment to Remnant. Ruby began to slow as she flew into a back alley on the edge of the city. As she and Penny reformed from the fallen petals, Ruby ran to a garage door. 

“I just need to set you down for a second, okay?” Penny nodded in response. Gently, Ruby lowered Penny to the ground and picked her scroll out of her pocket. She knocked on the garage door before opening a panel hidden behind a brick in the wall. She held up her scroll to be scanned and felt the ground shake as the door opened. Ruby concealed the scanner and put her scroll away before lifting Penny into a bridal carry. “I’ve got you,” she repeated, though Penny wasn’t sure which of them she was trying to reassure.

The light of the garage’s interior was blinding, and immediately Penny heard a weapon load. “R-Ruby,” she tried to speak.

“It’s me, Marrow,” Ruby said. The garage door closed and the lights suddenly dimmed.

“Thank the Gods you’re okay, and you’ve got Penn...” he drifted off at the sight of Penny’s torn legs and exposed wires. “Oh no, is she-?”

“Just get me a tool set and I’ll see what I can do,” Ruby quickly replied.

“Sure thing,” he said. He quickly ran to the side of the garage and grabbed a toolbox. “Will this work?” He asked.

“Find a bed I can lay her on and we’ll be fine,” Ruby replied.

“Then I suppose it’s a good thing this is the Ace Ops’ most supplied safe house. Come on.” Marrow opened a door leading into the rest of the house and walked Ruby towards a bedroom. Ruby gently lay Penny on the bed and Marrow set the toolbox beside her. “Do you need any help?”

“I’ve got it,” Ruby said. Marrow nodded and left the room, and Penny heard him yell “they’re alright!” Ruby opened the toolbox and quietly got to work on Penny’s legs. 

“Who’s he yelling to?” Penny asked.

“Ren and Nora are here,” Ruby explained, “in another bedroom. I think they need some time alone. We all do, I suppose.” She tightened several screws and added a few new nuts and bolts, but Ruby’s increasingly worried expression caused alarm in Penny.

“Ruby?” She asked, her voice disturbingly emotionless. “What’s wrong?”

“I-I’m sorry, Penny. I was able to salvage some of it, but from the knees down, your legs are going to have to go for now.” Ruby’s eyes welled in tears. “There’s just too much damage and I don’t want to risk any circuits catching fire. B-but we can get new ones! You’ll be better than ever in no time, I promise!” She forced a smile.

“Then do it,” Penny said. “I trust you.”

“Thank you.” Ruby got to work carefully removing the totaled lower legs from Penny’s body and setting them aside. She worked carefully to fashion a makeshift cover for the disconnected wiring in Penny’s knees. As she tightened the last screws, Ruby was grateful she arrived in time to at least save this much of Penny.

“So much for being a ‘Lucky Penny,’” the orange haired girl whispered.

“What do you mean?” Ruby asked hesitantly.

“I mean...” Penny’s vision was clouded by tears, “I mean I’m a monster. I-I’m just a machine made to destroy! I’m nothing but a weapon.”

“No,” Ruby said, the authority in her voice shocking Penny. “You are _not_ a weapon. You are alive, you have a soul. I can still feel it. And if that’s not enough, you’re the woman I love. Please, please don’t forget that. What happened back there wasn’t your fault.”

“Everyone thinks I’m a murderer,” Penny sobbed and put her head in her hands.

“You’re a hero, Penny. I know who really did this. His name is Tyrian, and once you’re safe, I’m going to find him, and I’m going to kill him.” Ruby’s voice was devoid of any mercy, and Penny once more hated herself for leaving her after the fall of Beacon, even if it had been unintentional. _I don’t know what happened to you while I was gone, but I would’ve given _anything_ to prevent it._ Penny’s strength drained as she sank deeper into the bed. Ruby quickly laid next to her and cradled her in her arms.

“It’s okay,” Ruby said as Penny sobbed, “I’m here. Just let it out. I’ve got you.” Ruby gently kissed the top of Penny’s head as the girl wept.

“Please,” Penny sobbed as she wrapped her arms around Ruby, “please don’t leave me.” _After everything that’s happened, I wouldn’t blame you if you did._

“Never,” was the instantaneous replay as Ruby tightened her hug around her Lucky Penny. “I’ll always have your back, Penny. Always.”

“T-thank you.” _I don’t deserve you._ “They might arrest me for what happened tonight.”

“But you didn’t do anything wrong,” Ruby retorted.

“I don’t think that even matters anymore.” Both of them drifted into silence.

“Well then as your loyal girlfriend and partner, I promise that if something like that does happen, I’ll cause a big enough fuss to get thrown in right beside you.” Ruby was grateful when Penny giggled at her half-joke.

“What would you even do?” Penny smiled.

“I mean, I already stole an airship. I’m sure I can think of something to top that.” For the first time since this nightmare began, Penny laughed. The sound was the most beautiful and precious thing Ruby had ever heard, and once more she knew she’d do anything to be able to hear it every day of her life.

“Ruby?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you.” _I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of saying that._ “You always know how to light up my life, Firefly.”

“And you give me the will to keep on fighting, even when it seems like we’ve already lost. I love you so much, Penny. More than words could ever describe. No matter what happens, please always remember that. Promise me?” Ruby gently held Penny’s hand in her own and tenderly looked into her partner’s glistening emerald eyes. The sight still took Ruby’s breath away.

“I promise.” They quietly pressed their lips together and Penny pulled Ruby in closer. Thoughts of urgency and the fate of the world around them were left behind as they found comfort in each other’s embrace. “Stay with me tonight?” Penny asked.

“Of course,” Ruby replied, “but do you even need sleep?”

“I don’t need it, no, but I have a rest mode anyway. This is a rare time I want to use it,” Penny said sorrowfully.

“I understand,” Ruby responded. “And I promise I’ll be right here with you the whole time. I’ll always be there for you.” They nuzzled into each other as closely as possible, with Ruby feeling anguish at the stumps of Penny’s lower legs. She was too late again. For all her speed, she wasn’t fast enough to save Penny the first time, wasn’t fast enough to save Pyrrha, and now wasn’t fast enough to save her beloved’s body. At least Penny could have them more or less easily replaced, she supposed. But the look of pure love and adoration in Penny’s eyes shot down Ruby’s negative thoughts.

_I’m still alive thanks to you, Ruby._ Penny gently kissed her Firefly again. “Good night, my love.”

“Good night, Lucky Penny.” Ruby’s anger at the world alleviated as Penny fell asleep in her arms, and though it could’ve very well been her imagination, Ruby felt as if her their auras were connecting. Their souls touched, and suddenly all seemed right in the world. She still intended to bring Tyrian to justice, but that vendetta could wait. For now, they were both alive, and Ruby quickly fell into a peaceful slumber.


	4. I’ll Save You a Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Immediately after the events of RWBY: Volume 7 - Chapter 8: Cordially Invited, Ruby and Penny share a dance before the storm to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR RWBY: VOLUME 7 - CHAPTER 8: CORDIALLY INVITED.
> 
> Well would you look at that, I finally got my ADHD under control long enough to finish this damn chapter. As a note: This chapter follows the “Volume 7 if Volume 7 had canon Nuts & Dolts” slight AU from Green and Red: Chapters 1 and 3, so I definitely recommend reading those two before starting this one.
> 
> Also, the music that plays during the chapter’s titular dance could technically be whatever you want it to be, but since I’m a nerd and it’s what I listened to while writing this, I personally hear it as Across the Stars from Star Wars: Attack of the Clones. Oh, and on fanfiction.net, I had someone point out that Ruby had Crescent Rose in the last chapter despite not having it with her at that point in the show. Well I won’t try to excuse it, it was a plot hole and mistake on my part. Though I do kind’ve talk about it in this chapter, so, yeah. I’m gonna shut up now.
> 
> Anyways, feedback is appreciated as always, and I hope you enjoy.

Ruby had only seen the fabled Schnee Manor once, and that was more than enough for her. _Thanks, I hate it,_ she thought. The temperature was cold, the place was far too large, and the rich snobs wandering around were the exact sort Ruby hated. _These people act like they’re so perfect just because they profit off the suffering of others. They act like they’re untouchable and that the rest of the world’s problems are beneath them. They have_ no _idea what’s really at stake. Ugh, no wonder Weiss hates this place. _Ruby was half ready to ask Nora to cause some more chaos for Atlas’s elite when she saw Penny walk around a corridor into the ballroom.

Penny’s shoulders were slouched and her face was devoid of any emotion as she slumped onto the ground and sat against a wall. There were plenty of chairs around to choose from, and yet she picked the floor. _Oh no, time for a girlfriend intervention. I swear, if Jacques did anything to her, I’m shoving Crescent Rose so far up his- No. No, keep it together, Ruby. Penny needs you._

Ruby squeezed through the crowds as best she could, and took no small delight in the woman still screaming about her ruined dress. _JNR, you’re the best._ She was forced to push through the aristocrats blocking her way to her partner, and she tried not to think about their venomous glares. After making her way through the cluster of people, Ruby approached Penny on the far side of the room.

“Hey,” Ruby said as softly as she could while she walked to her partner. Penny looked up at her, but not a word left her mouth. “Mind if I sit with you?” Ruby asked. Penny nodded and patted the floor next to her. Ruby flopped onto the ground next to her beloved and gently wrapped an arm around her. “Anything I can do?”

“Just being here is enough,” Penny said as she nuzzled into Ruby’s embrace. As had been the case so many times in recent memory, Ruby’s mere presence brought a feeling of comfort and safety to Penny’s soul. Ruby felt the tension leaving her sweetheart’s body and was grateful when Penny seemed to relax a bit. She finally seemed a little calm, but Ruby wouldn’t force her to talk before she was ready, so she waited and listened to the world around her instead. _Might as well pick up on the gossip while I can._

“It was just a semblance,” Ruby heard a man say.

“No, they say her eyes glowed and the Grimm ran away in fear!” A woman responded.

“Glowing eyes? Grimm running scared? Get real, Brenda. It was just a Huntress with a scythe and probably some ridiculous semblance, if this girl even exists. I think it’s all a bunch of rumors so people in Mantle have something nice to cling to,” the man replied.

“People need heroes, Randy. And whomever this is, they sound like it. And a scythe? I heard she turned them all to stone and crushed the rest with her bare hands!” The woman sounded almost in admiration, and Ruby wasn’t sure if she should blush or roll her eyes.

_I really wish they’d stop talking about me, _Ruby thought. _I already painted a target on my back by using my power at all. People needed my help, _Penny _needed my help. I did what any Huntress should._

“You are a hero to them,” Penny said, interrupting Ruby’s train of thought.

“I’m just a person, Penny,” Ruby sighed. “Besides, I don’t know if I’d call myself a hero yet.”

“And that’s exactly why you are one,” Penny replied. Ruby looked at her in confusion. “I remember you telling me you wanted to be like the heroes in the books? Well look around you, you’re already there,” she smiled. “You’re about the only legend Mantle has to bring any hope.”

“Not the only one,” Ruby said, “they have you.”

“No,” Penny responded sorrowfully, “no, they don’t. Not anymore.”

“I’m sorry, Penny,” Ruby said as she tenderly held Penny’s hand.

“Well, it’s not like I can petrify Grimm with my eyeballs anyway,” she chuckled.

“I don’t know, I’m sure we can get an upgrade for that,” Ruby quipped. “Speaking of, how are the new legs?”

“Better than ever,” Penny said. “Father was grateful for what you did. He said it would’ve been a lot worse if you hadn’t stepped in.”

“Literally,” Ruby replied. “He told me something similar. You’ve got a good dad, you know that?”

“I know,” Penny smiled. “I don’t think I could’ve made it this far without him. I mean, I know I couldn’t since I wouldn’t exist without him, but still...” Penny trailed off.

“I know what you mean,” Ruby replied as she cradled Penny’s hand. “Believe me, I do.”

“Ruby,” she finally spoke, “I... I don’t know what to think about all this anymore.”

“What do you mean?” Ruby asked as her thumb traced indecipherable shapes in the back of Penny’s hand.

“About... this,” Penny said as she gestured to the room. “All of it. The war, Atlas, Salem, or even Ironwood. Especially Ironwood. In the dining room, he said I was completely under his control. It felt... wrong. I don’t think I would’ve thought much of it before, but since you came back, I’ve been wanting more from my life. More than just following orders, I mean. I don’t know,” Penny spoke softly as she looked to the ground.

“Penny,” Ruby said, “you’re under no one’s control but your own. You’re a living being with a powerful soul, and no one can take that away from you. No one,” she emphasized.

“I... thank you, Ruby,” Penny said as she moved over to sit in Ruby’s lap. She wrapped her arms around her Firefly and rested her head over Ruby’s before closing her eyes.

“So, what would you like for Christmas, Miss Polendina?” Ruby joked. Penny sat up straighter and laughed. _Probably not the best time for a joke, but that laugh is always worth it._

“Hmm,” Penny pondered as she placed her hand to her chin in thought, “how about a kiss?”

“For a smooth move like that, always,” Ruby said before she brought her lips to Penny’s. “I love you, Penny,” she whispered

“I love you, too,” Penny said with a wavering voice as she pulled Ruby into an even tighter hug. “You have no idea how much it helps to hear that.” Penny struggled to maintain her composure in the busy manor, but the strength and hope Ruby provided helped keep her focused.

“Ruby?” She said.

“Yeah?”

“I... could I maybe stay with you for a while? You and your team, I mean?” Penny asked hesitantly.

“Of course, but why do you ask?” Ruby said as she continued to soothingly move her hand up and down Penny’s back.

“After what happened at that table, after what was said, I’ve been thinking about what to do. Ironwood said I didn’t have time for friends, but look at you and the rest of Team RWBY, or JNR and Oscar. It doesn’t take an advanced robot to tell you that friendship has been your greatest asset,” Penny said with a hint of envy so small that it’d go unnoticed by anyone but Ruby. “I want that, too. I missed having it at Beacon.”

“Well I can tell you that I guarantee no one in the group will object to you officially joining our merry gang of weirdos,” Ruby smiled. “I know they all love you and would welcome you with open arms.” Ruby gently nuzzled into Penny.

“Thank you,” Penny said before taking a deep breath. “I’m just... just so tired of being a puppet.”

“Then allow me to cut off the strings,” Ruby said. Penny cupped Ruby’s cheek in her hand and looked at her girlfriend with a relaxed bliss in her eyes. They admired each other in peaceful silence, with thoughts of the rest of the world fading into obscurity, at least for the most part.

“I’m just concerned how Ironwood will react,” Penny spoke, “to me staying with you instead.”

“You’re one of us now, Penny, and we protect our own. Nothing will happen to you, I swear it. And hey, if he says anything, just let me know. I can always punch him where it counts if that’d make you happy,” Ruby half-joked.

“Ruby, no!” Penny laughed. “Don’t do that!” She hiccuped. _Don’t mind me, I’m just gonna make a mental note of this for later,_ Ruby thought. Both girls broke down in laughter until Ruby noticed someone watching them with a judgmental gaze. Ruby only smirked and held Penny tighter. The woman scowled and looked away. _Yeah yeah, go pout._

“So,” Ruby started after they’d both calmed down, “this place sucks.”

“Ruby!” Penny giggled. “Not so loud!” Though her attempt at a serious voice fell short between her laughs.

“It really does, though,” Ruby chuckled.

“Well, I suppose you’re not wrong,” Penny laughed.

“You know,” Ruby said, “I really miss when things were simpler and we didn’t have to worry about politics.” She sighed as her head slumped into the wall behind her. Penny leaned against her, and in her arms, Ruby’s exhaustion caught up with her and she almost fell asleep. As she steadily began to drift into unconsciousness, the music playing in the ballroom suddenly changed to a familiar piece Ruby remembered from her childhood. _About time they play something that’s actually good,_ she thought.

“Simpler things...” Penny whispered to herself.

“Huh?” Ruby asked as she forced herself to stay awake.

“I have an idea,” Penny said as she got up off Ruby’s lap. She turned to her partner and extended her hand, “care for a dance?”

“You want to dance with me?” Ruby yawned even as she took Penny’s hand and stood.

“I think I told you once I wanted to ask you back at Beacon? I’m not missing another chance,” Penny said determinedly. “Unless you don’t want to, I mean-“ Penny was interrupted when Ruby gave her a light kiss.

“I can’t promise it’ll be any good since I’ve never really danced with anyone before, but for you, I’m up for anything,” Ruby said.

“Then follow me,” Penny replied and she led the two to the middle of the enormous room. _Pretty sure my home in Patch wasn’t even half this size. I could never live somewhere like this._ The music was at a calm pace and Ruby placed her hands around Penny’s waist, and Penny in turn held her hands behind Ruby’s neck.

They moved in rhythm as the music played, and as Ruby gazed into the pools of emerald that were her lover’s eyes, the concerns of war faded from her mind. Penny twirled as she held Ruby’s hand, and Ruby spun them together along with the music. They pulled each other close and took comfort in each other’s warmth. The affectionate display caught the eyes of the socialites around them.

“I think they’re watching,” Penny said nervously as people stared.

“Let them,” Ruby replied, “they judge everything anyway.”

“You aren’t... ashamed? Of being with me?” Penny asked hesitantly. Her eyes moved to the floor.

“I love you, Penny. I always have, and I always will. A couple rich jerks from Atlas can never change that,” Ruby said as she gently brought a hand up to hold Penny’s head. The orange-haired girl smiled.

“Think you can keep your balance in mid-air?” She suddenly asked.

“Um, I guess. Why-“ Ruby was interrupted as Penny held her tight and used the thrusters in her feet to propel them in the air. “Whoa, Penny!”

“Thought we’d make things more interesting,” she smirked.

“Clever girl,” Ruby grinned. She placed her feet on top of Penny’s and the two floated around the room. Gasps were heard throughout the manor as the lovers danced in the air above them. “Penny, you are literally the best!” Ruby shouted.

“I love you, too,” Penny cheered. She had one hand in Ruby’s and another around her back as the two gently swayed in the air above. They leaned back when the song’s intensity picked up and moved to hold their hands together, spinning together around the room while laughing and giggling. It was a pure joy that neither had felt since their night with the fireflies so many years ago, and Ruby hoped it would never end. She pressed close to Penny and raised a leg to her partner’s abdomen with a sly grin.

“You’re enjoying this?” Penny asked as she moved an arm to hold her Firefly’s leg.

“You have no idea,” Ruby smiled. They pressed their foreheads together and Penny held her beloved as they hovered in the room. Ruby moved her leg and foot back onto Penny’s as she rocketed them around the room. _Go ahead and sue us, Jacques. This is totally worth it! _The chandelier swayed with their momentum and the sight of green and red and falling rose petals filled onlookers’ eyes.

As the music began to wind down, Penny felt emboldened. As the two so slowly descended, Penny dipped Ruby in her arms and passionately kissed her until even after they’d landed. Penny took in every last detail, from the texture of Ruby’s lips, to her taste, to the passion behind it. It was a feeling she would always cherish, and when they finally parted, Penny took in every detail of her partner’s face like it was the first time she’d seen her.

Ruby had changed so much in their years apart. They both had, really. But despite the growing weariness that had developed in Ruby’s eyes, despite the maturation of her features or the slight scars of stories never told, her will remained as powerful and indomitable as ever. It was the most beautiful sight Penny had ever seen, and she was suddenly aware of the growing blushes on both their faces.

The entire Schnee manor was completely silent. No voices, no footsteps, everyone looked at the young couple that had stolen the show in a way no one could’ve imagined. What felt like an eternity passed until Yang whistled and started clapping. Not even a single millisecond had passed before the rest of Ruby’s inner circle joined in and Nora shouted for an encore. The entire ballroom joined in the applause and cheers, and Ruby and Penny both tried to stay focused on each other instead of the crowds.

“Wow,” Ruby said, “that was certainly something else.”

“Did you like it?” Penny asked.

“Like it? No. Freaking love it and would absolutely do it again? Definitely! You’re my hero, Penny.” The two looked into each other’s eyes yet again and they wished the moment could last forever.

“What did I miss?” They suddenly heard a voice call. They looked over to see Weiss entering the room with a confused expression.

“Only Rubes and Penny sharing the kiss of the century,” Yang replied with a grin. “I’m so proud of my baby sister!” _Really, Yang?_ Ruby rolled her eyes with a smile.

“It’s about time,” Weiss muttered.

“Thank you!” Nora shouted. Hand in hand, Ruby and Penny joined the group.

“So, what did you find?” Ruby asked. _Back to business, I suppose. _Weiss looked around and lead the others to a corner before pulling out her mother’s scroll.

“Security footage of my father talking to some man. I don’t know why, but something about him seems familiar,” Weiss whispered.

“That looks like Doctor Watts,” Penny chimed in. “I think he helped my father build me, but he’s supposed to be dead.”

“Supposed to be dead, huh?” Ruby asked, “and yet here he might be. Sounds like too much of a coincidence to ignore. It’s time to go hunting.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if the dance is poorly written or choreographed. I’m gonna be completely honest, I’ve never actually danced with anyone before, so I was writing from a place of no experience. I hope the mid-air gimmick was enough to save it, though.


	5. Lazy Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penny needs to check her scroll, Ruby would rather sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To address the Megoliath in the room: Yes, this chapter is ridiculously short, but it’s honestly the best I could manage. For some reason, my ADHD has been worse in the last few weeks than it’s ever been in my life, so this little drabble is kind’ve all I’m capable of at the moment. Still, I’d like to think it’s a cute one, so I hope you enjoy! This chapter is also very loosely inspired by my favorite game, Life Is Strange, so free internet cookie to anyone who can guess which scene in particular had the biggest influence on this.
> 
> As always, any feedback is appreciated.

The first thing Penny noted when she woke up was that her scroll was ringing. The second thing was the sleeping form on top of her that showed no signs of moving. _Well,_ she thought, _this is a predicament._ Penny debated moving Ruby off of her so she could grab her scroll, but her Firefly just seemed so comfy. _Is this what Ilia meant when she said she never has the heart to move her cat? Is Ruby secretly a cat? I wonder if Yang has this issue with Blake?_

Penny’s thoughts were interrupted when she heard a soft snore come from her sleeping partner. _She’s so cute,_ Penny thought. She gently rubbed Ruby’s back and softly kissed her forehead while she slept, and felt a rush of synthetic endorphins when Ruby sighed in contentment during her slumber.

The room around them was illuminated only by the orange light coming in though the windows, painting the environment in calmingly warm colors. _I wish I could stay in this moment forever,_ Penny mused, _but I guess then it wouldn’t really be a moment, would it?_ Penny frowned when her scroll went off again. _Please just be an annoying telemarketer and not something important._ It chimed again. _Darn it. I’m sorry, Ruby._ Penny gently tried to move Ruby off her chest without waking her from her peaceful rest.

“No,” Penny heard Ruby mumble as she grabbed onto Penny and pulled her back.

“Ruby, I have to make sure everything’s okay,” Penny smiled.

“No,” she muttered again. “Sleep.”

“I don’t actually _need _sleep necessarily, remember? It’s okay, I promise you’ll get all the kisses in a minute.”

“No. Cuddles now.”

“Ruby, I really need to check this,” Penny said.

“Later.”

Penny sighed in defeat. _There’s no way I’m winning this one, is there?_ “Okay, but if it goes off again, I’m gonna have to check.”

“Maybe,” Ruby replied. Penny rolled her eyes and snuggled up to her partner. Ruby’s thumb absentmindedly started tracing shapes in Penny’s shoulder and her partner hugged her as tightly as she could without breaking her Firefly’s bones. Three cracked ribs and a trip to the hospital had long ago taught Penny the importance of not crushing her partner before she was alert enough to engage her aura. _Let’s not do that again..._

“So, what do you want to do today?” Penny whispered.

“This,” Ruby replied. 

“Just this?” Penny asked.

“Just this,” Ruby mumbled.

“Works for me,” Penny smiled.

“Hey, Penny?”

“Yeah?”

“I dare you to kiss me,” Ruby smirked and looked at her partner with half-lidded eyes.

“You know you don’t have to dare me to get me to kiss you, Ruby,” Penny laughed.

“Fine, then I double-dare you. Kiss me now,” Ruby winked. Penny leaned in for a kiss that Ruby gladly reciprocated. Their lips locked, they gently held each other closer until every inch of them was pressed together. _How did I get so lucky? _Penny contemplated. _And how does she always taste like strawberries?_

“W-wow, Penny,” Ruby panted for air as they reluctantly parted, “you’re hardcore.” Both girls giggled.

“For you? Always. I love you, Ruby,” Penny grinned.

“I love you, too. So, so much,” Ruby beamed. Basking in the soft glow of the light around them, they stared into each other’s eyes like nothing else existed. _I could live like this forever,_ Penny thought. “Let’s see what’s on TV,” Ruby said.

She turned on the television and browsed through the various channels. _Nothing good on today,_ Penny noted. Ruby grunted and switched to streaming. “Screw it,” she said, “Baby Yoda again?”

“Whatever you want, Firefly,” Penny said. Ruby smiled and turned on The Mandalorian yet again. It was far from the first time they’d binged the series, but it never got old to either of them. _I want a Baby Yoda,_ Penny thought.

As the show started and Ruby rested her head on Penny’s chest, she once again admired the woman by her side. _Ruby Polendina-Rose, you are the most amazing person I’ve ever known._ Penny softly kissed the top of her wife’s head and gently held her in her arms. She felt Ruby’s breath tickle across her arm and delighted when she felt her partner’s body shake with every laugh.

_That laugh. There really is no better sound._ Penny sighed in bliss at the peaceful atmosphere of the morning and the soft breathing of her wife. _This... this is the best life anyone could ever ask for._

“Ruby?” Penny said.

“Yeah, hon?” She replied.

“I’ll always be with you.”

“Forever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the record, the reason Penny’s scroll was ringing was because Ilia was sending everyone cat pics. What a legend.
> 
> Anyways, for future chapters I really want to explore Penny’s point-of-view since I see a LOT of autistic traits in her. As a fellow autistic, Penny’s a character that’s really special to me, even if we have little in common in some areas. So, expect more Penny-focused chapters... eventually. Whenever ADHD stops kicking my ass.


	6. You Will Never Be Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Ruby is grievously injured during a battle on Patch, Penny realizes she can’t live without her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warning for blood. It’s not too graphic in nature, but it’s still there.
> 
> Well damn, this is the first time since I decided to make this an anthology that I thought “here we go, this is my best chapter yet!” I’m really happy with how this one turned out, and I hope you all enjoy it.
> 
> As a note, this one takes place after a Bumbleby fic I wrote a while ago (here’s a link if you’re interested, it’s my favorite thing I’ve ever written: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18818113), but if you don’t want to read it, here’s the TL;DR of the relevant bits: There’s a battle on Patch and Blake leads the White Fang against Salem now. You’re all caught up.
> 
> Anyways, as always, feedback is appreciated.

“Watch out!” Ruby yelled as the Beowolf sprinted towards Penny. It was one of the largest of its kind she’d ever seen, and its eyes were trained on her partner. Penny turned to see the beast raise its clawed hand in the air to strike and rip her apart limb from limb, and she knew there was no way she’d be fast enough to stop it. Ruby quickly fired up her semblance, hoping to push herself and Penny out of the Grimm’s path, but the last of her aura depleted and she reformed from rose petals in front of her instead. Penny was powerless as the Grimm brought its claws down on Ruby’s weakened figure, tearing her side open and staining the ground crimson.

“**Ruby!**” Penny screamed louder than she ever had in her life and her blades mercilessly tore the Grimm apart as Ruby’s body fell to the ground. As the demon evaporated, Penny dropped on her knees next to her beloved. _No,_ she thought. _Please, gods no. Ruby, please!_ “Ruby!” She shouted over the sounds of gunfire and explosions and death. “Please, please answer me!” She was hyperventilating as she tried applying pressure to the gash in Ruby’s side.

“P-Penny, I...” Ruby’s voice started to trail off as her eyes began to shut.

“S-stay awake, honey. I’ve got you, just please stay with me. I-I can’t lose you. Not again!” Penny could barely see through the tears clouding her vision. Ruby gently raised a bloody hand that Penny accepts without hesitation. _I can’t lose you, Ruby. Please don’t go._

“Penny, p-please remember...” Blood continued to pour out of the grievous wound in Ruby’s side as the strength of her grip faded. _Talk to me, Ruby. Please, just stay with me!_ The area around them began to burn from an explosion and ash fell over them. “I will always love you.” 

Despite Penny’s best efforts, she couldn’t stop the river of blood escaping her partner’s body. She knew what she had to do, and she dreaded it. _I’m sorry, Ruby._

“Honey, I need you to stay strong for a minute, okay? I promise it’ll be over soon,” Penny choked as her lasers began to activate.

“Penny, what are you-**agh!**” Ruby screamed as Penny cauterized the wound. The shriek tore her apart and her hatred for this war grew even more. _Ruby, please pull through!_ As Penny finished tending to the wound, Ruby’s screams reduced to cries and whimpers. _I’m so sorry._ But then there was nothing.

“Ruby? Ruby, talk to me.” Ruby’s hold on Penny’s hand weakened until her entire body went limp. “Ruby?” Penny asked through the tears and horror. “Ruby?! Please stay with me! Stay with me, Ruby, please!” There was no response.

_I’m all alone._

—————

Ruby grunted as she woke up lightheaded and with blurred vision. As her sight cleared, she looked around at the familiar surroundings and wondered what she was doing in her childhood bedroom. She tried to remember everything that’d happened. She remembered there was a battle on Patch, she remembered the Grimm as it charged towards “Penny!”

Ruby tried to sit up straighter but cringed as she felt a stab of pain in her side. It was then that she stopped and registered the warmth on her hand and looked to see Penny asleep on the side of the bed. “Penny?” Ruby asked. Suddenly the girl opened her synthetic eyes as a smile of relief immediately graced her features. _Ruby!_ Penny immediately jumped to pull Ruby into a deep but gentle and tender hug.

“I-I thought I’d lost you,” Penny choked. “Gods, I-please don’t do that to me again!” Ruby’s heart broke as Penny sobbed into her shoulder. “I can’t-I can’t lose you.”

“I’m so sorry, Penny.” Ruby herself was on the verge of tears.

“J-just shut up and kiss me,” Penny replied. Ruby gently pulled Penny into a passionate kiss, and Penny deepened it with a desperation she hadn’t felt since their first. Ruby could feel what little strength remained in her partner leave as anxiety was replaced with relief.

“I’m here,” Ruby said consolingly between kisses, “I’m alive.” Penny kissed Ruby again and again like every one might be their last. _But she’s safe,_ Penny tried to remind herself, _she’s alive. Ruby is safe, she’s alive._ “How long was I out?” Ruby reluctantly asked.

“It’s...” Penny trailed off as her barrage of affection ended, not even wanting to think about the answer but knowing she had to. “It’s been around two weeks,” she finished. Ruby’s eyes widened.

“Two? Two weeks? Gods, Penny, I’m so sorry.” She kissed Penny again.

“I’m just so glad you’re safe,” Penny replied. _I can’t live without you._

“But, what exactly happened?” Ruby knew it wasn’t the best time, but she had to know. Had they saved Patch? She’d assumed so since they were at her old home, but she wouldn’t let herself get her hopes up anymore. “Did we win? Is Patch safe?”

“We won,” Penny said. “Blake really pulled through here. I mean, I never doubted her for a second, but people are already talking about ‘the miracle on Patch.’” _Thank you, Blake, for saving my Firefly’s home._

“Thank god,” Ruby sighed in relief and fell back down onto her pillow, a move she immediately regretted when she remembered her side was still healing. “How did we get here, anyway?”

“It was Yang’s idea,” Penny said. “She showed us how to get here, said your father had medicine to make sure you healed properly.”

“Dad!” Ruby tried to get off the bed until Penny gently pushed her back down.

“Easy, Firefly. You need to take it easy for a while,” Penny said.

“Apparently I’ve been taking it easy for two weeks already, can’t I get up now?” Ruby asked with faux-annoyance.

“And you’ll have to stay here for at least one more. We don’t need you somehow tearing your side open and making the scar any worse,” Penny grinned.

“Hey, scars are cool,” Ruby smirked. _Stupid, attractive grin,_ Penny thought. “By the way, where are the others?” Ruby asked.

“Pretty much everyone’s crammed in the living room,” Penny said, “they’re all really worried about you.” _More than you could ever realize._ “Do you want me to tell them you’re up?”

“No,” Ruby said. “I mean, I don’t want to keep worrying them, but not yet. I just want to spend some time with you alone for a bit,” she said as she gently held Penny’s hand. Memories of two weeks ago came back to Penny’s mind, but this time they weren’t covered in blood and sweat and tears. _Well, maybe _some _tears._

“Okay,” Penny replied and scooted her chair even closer to Ruby’s bed.

“By the way,” Ruby started, “how _did_ you keep me fixed up?”

“What do you mean?” Penny asked. _Ruby Rose, please don’t go where I think you’re about to go._

“I mean, that gash was pretty deep... and low. I know you cauterized it and all, but I’d imagine someone’d still have to clean it every once in a while. Clean all of me, really. So, who did?”

“I... I did,” Penny said sheepishly. “Your father had all the medical equipment, but I cleaned your wound and applied any ointments.”

“So...” Ruby trailed off before smirking again, “I’d guess I’d probably have to have been pretty, well, bare for you to get to everything.”

“Um, yes,” Penny replied as her cheeks flushed. _And you just went there._ “It was a medical necessity!” Ruby only laughed and rolled her eyes.

“I know, you big dolt,” she said before pulling Penny into a quick kiss. “You know, you don’t have to wait for me to be brutally injured next time you want to see me like that. A nice movie and dinner beforehand would’ve sufficed. Just throwing that out there for future reference,” Ruby joked while trying to keep her laughter quiet.

“I thought you didn’t care about that sort of thing?” Penny giggled.

“Well, I don’t,” Ruby said matter-of-factly, “but I’m just saying. Who knows, I might get an even bigger blush out of you now that I’ve got this sick scar to add to the picture.” Penny put a hand over her mouth to keep herself quiet while she laughed so hard tears started to form in her eyes. _The wink and finger guns certainly aren’t helping, Ruby._

“Ruby Rose, I love you so much,” Penny said as she kissed Ruby again.

“Dropping full names now, are we?” She joked, “you must really be serious.”

“I am,” Penny said.

“Well then two can play at that game. Penny Polendina, I love you, too.” They gently closed their eyes and pressed their foreheads together. “Come here,” Ruby said softly as she scooted over on the bed. Penny gently crawled in beside her, taking care to avoid any movements that would cause Ruby discomfort.

Penny gently wrapped an arm around Ruby and felt tranquil when Ruby breathed a sigh of content relaxation. _You spend so much time worrying about others and taking care of them. You deserve someone to take care of you. I promise you, Ruby, I will_ always _keep you safe and warm._ But this train of thought led Penny to the same question it always led her to these last few weeks.

“Ruby?” She asked and closed her eyes.

“Yeah?”

“Why did you do it?” Penny questioned, “why did you throw yourself in front of me when that Grimm attacked.”

“Penny,” Ruby wanted to roll over to look at her partner, but with her still painful scar, the best she could do was turn her head, “why wouldn’t I?”

“Because my aura could’ve taken that hit!” Penny quietly exclaimed.

“Do you know that?” Ruby asked. The orange-haired girl couldn’t reply. “Exactly. I... I promised Pietro I would always look out for you. I promised I would protect you to my last breath. I’m _never_ going back on that. Never.” _I miss you, dad._ “And on top of that,” Ruby continued, “I don’t want to live in a world without you in it. I need my Lucky Penny. I need you.”

“I need you, too,” Penny said as she struggled to keep herself from crying again. “I tried to live without you once after Beacon fell and we were separated, and that almost destroyed me. I can’t do that again. Not again. I can’t lose you. I can’t. Please, please never do that again. Promise me?”

“Could you make that promise, Penny? With as bad as this war’s gotten, I can’t look you in the eyes and promise I’ll always come back. I won’t make a promise I don’t know I can keep. But I will tell you this,” a gentle but firm expression dawned on Ruby’s face. “I will fight like hell to see you on the other side. There’s no Rose without Polendina, so I’ll remember to duck.”

“I just... these last few weeks, not knowing if you’d even wake up again? They’ve been the worst of my life. Worse than when we first separated after Beacon, worse than when Watts and Tyrian tried framing me for murder. I guess it’s put things in perspective,” Penny said.

“How so?” Ruby asked.

“It’s shown me I don’t want to go a day without you. I want to be with you the rest of my life,” Penny said, her voice and expression softer than Zwei’s fur after a long bath. _Weiss is probably playing with the little guy right now._

“Is that... a proposal?” Ruby asked hopefully. Penny blushed redder than her partner’s namesake.

“I-I mean, I didn’t exactly mean for it to be, b-but it could if you, um, if you wanted, uh, it could be, um-“ Penny ran a self-diagnostic to make sure her systems weren’t malfunctioning, but as had been the case so many times before, she was fine, it was just this silver-eyed warrior throwing her for a loop again.

“How about once this war is over, we find a nice little spot here in Patch and make it officially official? It’d be something to look forward to.” Ruby said as she brushed Penny’s cheek with the back of her hand.

“I... I’d like that,” Penny said. _Did what I think just happened actually happen?_ “Wait, so does this mean we’re, um, engaged?”

“I think so,” Ruby said, “but ‘fiancée doesn’t have quite the ring to it as ‘wife.’ Can we just ignore tradition and call each other that now?” Ruby asked with her trademark puppy dog eyes. _I would’ve said ‘yes’ even without the eyes, honey._

“Sure thing, wife,” Penny giggled.

“Happy to hear it, wife,” Ruby chuckled. Both of them felt tears of joy stream down their faces as they kissed for the thousandth time that night. “I can’t wait for our future together,” she spoke blissfully.

“Me, too,” Penny replied. _This is why we’ll win, Salem. Because we actually have something_—someone—_worth fighting for. We. Will. Win._ “I love you, Ruby.”

“I love you, too.” Time passed as Penny held Ruby in her arms and lightly kissed her whenever she could. In the darkly-lit room, with the sounds of crickets and owls outside, Ruby quietly fell asleep. _But this time, I_ know _she’ll wake up. Get some rest, my love. You deserve it._

Penny listened to Ruby’s gentle breathing and found peace in the relaxed serenity of her expression. _You’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever known. _A quiet knock on the door caught Penny’s attention. _I better see who it is._ She carefully got out of bed and kissed Ruby’s forehead. _I’ll be back in just a moment, I promise._ Penny walked to the door as quietly as she could and opened.

“Hey, Penny,” said Taiyang Xiao Long. “How’s she doing?” His voice was nervous, but Penny’s smile made him hopeful.

“She’s asleep right now, but I was just talking to her a few minutes ago. She’s going to be okay.” A tear slid down Tai’s face.

“Thank god,” he said before running a hand over his face. “Can I see her?”

“Of course,” Penny replied and let him inside. They pulled up chairs next to Ruby’s bed and watched as she slept. Taiyang held Ruby’s hand in his own, and placed his other on Penny’s shoulder.

“Thank you,” he said gratefully.

“What for?” Penny asked.

“For saving my daughter. I’ve lost enough family already. I can’t lose anymore.” _I know exactly how you feel._

“I couldn’t have done it without your medicine,” Penny said.

“Nah,” Tai said, “I think you could’ve. Still, I’m glad we didn’t have to take that chance. I suppose it’s a good thing I got into healing after the girls left a few years back. I had a feeling that would come in handy some day.”

“Yeah...” Penny didn’t even want to think about how much worse it could’ve been without Taiyang’s help.

“Still,” he said, “that’s not entirely what I meant.”

“What do you mean?” Penny asked.

“Well, I know she puts up a front, but Ruby isn’t quite as together as she tries to pretend. She struggled to find herself for so long, I’d hoped she might be able to learn who she is at Beacon, and I’m so glad I was right. I kept in touch with her almost every day there, and while she _loved _to talk about Team RWBY, I could almost hear her light up whenever she talked about you. She still struggles with a lot of the same issues her mother did. Bottling up emotions, completely neglecting herself so she could look after her team. But I know Ruby, and I can tell she’s gotten much better at taking care of herself since you came along. I think you’ve helped her grow a lot more than you might realize. You’ve saved my daughter, Penny, in more ways than one. Thank you.” Tai looked at Penny with a genuine gratitude that humbled her.

“I...I don’t know what to say,” Penny replied. _I can see where Ruby and Yang get their sincerity._

“So,” Tai smiled, “when’s the wedding?” Penny blushed a bright red and sputtered.

“Wha-how did you know?” She asked, struggling to keep her embarrassed voice quiet. _Please don’t wake up Ruby, please don’t wake up Ruby, please don’t wake up Ruby._

“I didn’t until just now,” Tai grinned. _So that’s where Ruby gets that smirk from._ “But hey,” he said, “I’m really happy for you two. I can already tell Ruby made a great choice.” Taiyang pulled her into a deep hug. _Is this what Ruby meant by ‘hyper-lethal hugs?’_ “Welcome to the family, Penny.”

Penny cried and sank into the hug. _Family,_ she thought. _After father passed, I thought I’d never have one again. And now I have so much. Thank you, Firefly._

_I’m not alone._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, one of the lines was a Mass Effect reference. I’m a shameless nerd that can’t stop throwing in easter eggs. Don’t judge me.
> 
> Anyways, this was one where I got to write Penny’s perspective a bit more, and I like how it turned out. Maybe it’s because I’m projecting since I’m starved for good autism rep, but I wanted to write Penny with some autistic and ADHD-like characteristics. I see them a lot in the show already anyway, so I hope that all of this is in-character.
> 
> Well, I’m gonna force myself to stop rambling now. See you in the next chapter! Eventually. Honestly, depending on how much the Volume 7 finale hits me, it might be a bit.


	7. Parenting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After adopting a young orphan girl, Ruby worries she may not have what it takes to raise a child. Luckily for her, Yang is always there to listen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I know this one took way too long, but in all fairness, I got sucked into another playthrough of Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic... That’s not a good excuse, is it?
> 
> But if you want more Nuts & Dolts content in a bite-sized format, I started an Incorrect Nuts & Dolts account over on Twitter (@IncorrectRxP). Unlike Green and Red, that account actually gets updated on a semi-consistent basis.
> 
> Anyways, aside from playing KotOR again, the long wait on this chapter is also because my ADHD wouldn’t let me just pick an idea and roll with it. I ended up changing stories about four times (though I kept all the notes from each iteration to use later) because I couldn’t make up my damn mind on what to do.
> 
> Ultimately, the one I ended up going with introduces a new character to the Green and Red-verse. So at the end of this chapter, I’d like you all to meet Amber Polendina-Rose, the Nuts & Dolts child I teased a bit in Chapter 2. This chapter was at one point going to be Amber’s backstory, but then I decided to go with a talk about parenting between Ruby and Yang instead. As a result, this chapter admittedly doesn’t have much actual Nuts & Dolts until the last few paragraphs.
> 
> Oh, and while I’m sure this was already obvious, I’m just gonna say that yes, all Green and Red chapters take place in the same continuity.
> 
> As always, any feedback is appreciated.

Ruby sighed as the cool spring breeze blew through her hair, sending feelings of nostalgia and happiness through her mind. She took in the scent of the flowers in her garden as they started to blossom once more, and smiled as the birds chirped and the squirrels chased each other around on the dry grass beneath her feet. It reminded her of simpler days, when the most she had to worry about was her Dad’s bad jokes or her Mom not letting her eat twenty cookies at once.

“This takes me back,” Yang said as she swung on the seat next to Ruby. The swing-set was old and far too small for Ruby or her sister to comfortably use anymore, but that didn’t stop them from squeezing onto it anyway. _We_ did _just spend the last hour reassembling it,_ Ruby thought, _I’d say we’ve earned another spin. For old time’s sake._

“No kidding,” Ruby said. “Remember when Mom first built this for us? We’d sit outside for hours just swinging and laughing. Crazy to believe it’s been so long since then.”

“Yeah,” Yang said. “I don’t think either of us have used this since she... never mind.” _Miss you, Mom._ “Still, I’m surprised Dad kept this anyway.”

“Probably waiting and hoping someone would actually make use of it,” Ruby chuckled as she pushed and rocked back and forth on the swing. “Remember when he tried to give this to you and Blake after you adopted Cole and Aurora?”

“And of course we’d already built one for them on our own since we forgot this set existed,” Yang laughed. “We pretty much had to take it anyway so he wouldn’t be so heartbroken. Still, he knows we haven’t used it. I’m pretty sure he’s been desperate for you and Penny to adopt so someone would. Or Weiss. I don’t think he’s that picky anymore.”

“Well, he got his wish,” Ruby giggled. “Though it’ll probably be a bit before Amber can use this.”

“How is the kiddo?” Yang asked as she gently rocked back and forth in the spring air.

“She’s... I don’t know. I’m honestly worried. I know babies are supposed to be loud and obnoxious-“

“Case in point,” Yang said as she pointed to Ruby. _Touché._

“But Amber isn’t. She barely ever makes a peep,” Ruby frowned.

“Well, she did go through a lot. Ren told me a little of what happened. How are you holding up?” Yang asked.

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Ruby said, “not yet at least. Besides, I need to be there for Amber right now. I need to take care of her.”

“Ruby, from one mother to another, let me tell you that you can’t properly take care of others if you can’t even take care of yourself.”

“I know,” Ruby replied, “Penny’s been trying to drill that lesson into my head for years now.”

“You two are lucky to have each other,” Yang smiled. _Understatement of the year._ “Want to know something funny?”

“What is it?” Ruby asked.

“I sometimes used to look forward to the day you got a partner. Admittedly not even because I’d be happy for you and all, but just because I hoped it’d be some person I could happily scare the shit out of with Ember Celica. But alas, you ended up marrying the most wholesome girl on Remnant. How’s a sister supposed to threaten that?!” Yang sighed. “Rest in peace, shotgun fantasies, you will never be forgotten.” Both sisters broke down in laughter, and the sudden noise caused startled birds to fly out of the trees above them.

“Well, thanks for not threatening my Lucky Penny,” Ruby cackled. “I don’t know what I’d do without her.” Ruby suddenly stopped swinging.

“Ruby?”

“Sorry, I’m just thinking. Penny and I... we’re going to raise a kid. That’s just kind’ve crazy to think about. I know she’ll be a great mom, but...” Ruby trailed off.

“Hey, you know you can talk to me, Rubes,” Yang said as she stopped and placed her hand on her sister’s shoulder.

“I know. I just... I worry I won’t be. A good mother, I mean.” Yang guffawed, much to Ruby’s confusion. “What?”

“Ruby, are you retiring from being a Huntress?” Yang suddenly asked.

“How did you hear about that?”

“Penny,” Yang said. “Look, I know being a Huntress was always your greatest dream. You dedicated your entire life to it, yet now that you have a daughter, you’re putting it behind you.”

“I mean, I’ll still be teaching at Beacon with Penny and Oscar,” Ruby pouted. “It’s not that big of a deal.”

“Ruby, anyone that’s known you longer than five minutes would know this is a _huge_ deal. As if you weren’t already the greatest hero in history, the fact that you’re willing to retire from being a Huntress shows you’re already willing to sacrifice anything to raise your child. You’re already an amazing mom, even if you don’t realize it yet.” Yang’s voice softened, “I know Summer would be so proud of you, just like I am.”

Ruby’s eyes began to flood at her sister’s words and she stood up and pulled Yang into a deep hug. “Thank you, Yang,” she choked.

“Any time, sis. If you ever need anymore words of parental wisdom, you know who to call.”

“Blake.”

“Exactly,” Yang said. They both laughed again until Yang’s pocket suddenly vibrated. “Shit,” she muttered as she reluctantly checked her scroll. “Speaking of the wife, she’s here right now. Guess the hotel room’s ready. I should probably get going before the kids get impatient and break into your house looking for me.”

“Considering Amber seems to prefer things quiet, that’s probably for the best,” Ruby giggled. “Thanks for dropping off the swing-set.”

“Of course. Just promise me you’ll film Dad’s reaction when he sees Amber using it. That’s gonna be priceless!”

“You guys are going to a water park tomorrow, right?” Ruby asked.

“Yeah, Blake and I got permission to have the park to ourselves and anyone else we want before it officially opens to the public next week.”

“How’d you pull that off?”

“Didn’t need to,” Yang shrugged, “we got invited. Turns out there’s special perks to saving the world from an immortal witch,” Yang grinned. “Anyways, Weiss’ll be there, too. You’re always welcome to come along if you want.”

“If it’s just us, then we’ll see. It depends on how Amber’s feeling,” Ruby said.

“Like I said, it’ll just be for the family. I think it might help her get her mind off things, you know?”

“Yeah,” Ruby said. “I’ll let you know tomorrow.”

“Hopefully I’ll see you then. Love you, sis.”

“Love you too, Yang.” After Yang had departed, Ruby stepped back inside her home, kicked off her shoes, and walked upstairs to her bedroom. She gently opened the door and felt her heart melt at the sight of her wife cradling their new daughter.

“She’s so cute,” Penny whispered as she lightly brushed the child’s hair with her thumb. The girl was small, with striking amber-colored hair and soft green eyes.

“Yeah,” Ruby said, “she really is.” She quietly sat next to Penny and planted a kiss on her partner’s lips. “We’re really doing this now, aren’t we? We’re actually moms.” Ruby’s smile was ear-to-ear.

“Yes, we are.” They carefully repositioned themselves to lay comfortably on the bed, both holding the sleeping baby between them.

“Do you remember what you said all those years ago?” Ruby asked.

“About what?” Penny inquired.

“About how we’d win against Salem because we had a future worth fighting for? You were right.” Ruby felt tears of joy stream down her face.

“I always am,” Penny smiled and wiped the tears from her partner’s eyes.

“We did it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What’s this? Did I just tease two chapters with Amber’s backstory and maybe a water park visit? Possibly. Oh, and another thing about Amber: She’s autistic. No, I won’t stop writing autistic characters into my works. Deal with it.
> 
> Anyways, I know this one was short, but I hope you all enjoy it regardless. I’ll see you all in the next chapter! Eventually... at some point. Whenever my brain can focus.


	8. Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wrestling with anxieties she’d tried to shove down before, Penny reluctantly decides to trust Ruby with her most important secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: This chapter takes place before RWBY: Volume 7 - Chapter 5: Sparks, or at least before Pietro tells Ruby and Weiss about how Penny came to be.
> 
> Well, this chapter isn’t one of the ones I teased previously, nor do I think it’s long enough or simply good enough to justify the long wait, but I’m at the point where the chapter was gonna be released before I was confident in it, or not at all.
> 
> So as for why there’s been such a huge gap, the biggest reason is I’ve been trying to adjust to a recent development in my life, and the reason this chapter is about what it’s about. TL;DR I recently realized I was trans and I literally renamed myself “Penny” because she’s my favorite character of all time. So, have a trans Penny chapter.
> 
> EXTRA NOTE: Originally, this part of the chapter notes went into a bit of a negative rant about Volume 7. After a bit more soul-searching, I’ve realized why I’d stopped enjoying the show: The “fans.” The majority of the fandom I saw online became so overwhelmingly toxic it ruined the show for me. After cutting all contact with the FNDM, I’ve been far happier and enjoyed the show far more.
> 
> Moral of the story: “Fans,” stop being so goddamn mean you ruin the lives of people just trying to enjoy a damn anime in peace.

_This is all just... wrong, _Penny thought. She suddenly wished she’d given herself more time to prepare as she stood and paced around a rooftop on Atlas Academy, the familiar but judgmental sight of the kingdom only worsening her anxieties. In all her life, never had Penny hated a place more despite her duties. She missed Sanus, where the color green reigned supreme with beautiful trees and dirt and grass. Nothing like the lonely, snowy tundras of Solitas. Penny tried to calm herself and sat down on the familiar rooftop. It was where she and Ruby had shared their first kiss a week ago, where she finally put to rest the hardest chapter of her life and was ready to move forward. Yet the memory brought little comfort as Penny was reminded they might not share a kiss again after the day was through. _Wrong, _she thought. _This is all so, so wrong._

Penny sighed and covered her face in her hands. “What am I doing?”

“I was about to ask you that, yeah,” Penny heard from behind.

“Ruby! Oh, uh, you’re here! I mean, of course you are. I asked you to come, after all,” she said while running a hand through her hair and staring at the ground. Penny forced a laugh and hoped Ruby didn’t notice that _oh gods now I’m trembling and I can’t stop. No, no, I don’t want Ruby to notice._

“Oh my god, Penny, are you okay?!” Ruby practically yelled as she sprinted to wrap her arms around her girlfriend, but Penny dodged her hug. Ruby knew something was very, very wrong. “Penny, you know you can talk to me if you need to, right? About anything.”

“I-I know,” Penny said, “but this is... I promise it’s not you. This is just hard to talk about with, well, anyone.”

Ruby again went to put her arm around Penny and was grateful when her partner didn’t resist. “It’s okay, sweetheart. I’ve got you.”

“Ruby,” Penny started as she shrank into her shoulders and hesitantly looked Ruby in the eyes, “I’m not a real girl.”

“Oh, honey, of course you are,” Ruby smiled. “I’ve told you once and I’ll say it as many more times as I have to; just because you have nuts and bolts instead of squ-“

“No,” Penny interrupted. _I’m really doing this, aren’t I?_ “Ruby, do you know why I’m the only synthetic with an aura?”

“I... actually don’t,” Ruby said. “The thought never really occurred to me.”

“In order for me to generate an aura, my father gave me part of his,” Penny’s breath hitched. “Part of a man’s soul.”

“What are you saying, Penny?” Ruby asked as she gave Penny’s shoulder a firm but comforting squeeze.

“When my aura started to take a unique form, when I started to develop my own unique soul, what I wanted to be changed. I didn’t feel very... male like my aura’s origin. When I’d go into power-down, in all my dreams I was a girl, a heroine saving the day. The thought of being a boy always felt wrong to me, but being a girl felt... right. I was confused, so I asked my father for help.”

——————

_”Father?” I asked, still trying to figure out what this... disconnect between my mind and body was. “Why do I want to be a girl?”_

_My father spilled the drink he was sipping on and started laughing so hard his wallet fell out of his pocket onto the floor. “So,” he said, “let me guess; you’re a girl in all your dreams and thinking of yourself as a girl makes you feel all warm and fuzzy inside?”_

_“Yes,” I exclaimed as I reached down to help him pick up all the individual coins that spilled from his bag, “how did you know?”_

_“Experience,” he laughed. “I might’ve dealt with the same thing when I was younger, too.”_

_“You wanted to be a girl, too?” I asked as I scooped up all the coins. My father laughed again as I handed him his wallet._

_“Ha ha, nope, I wanted to become a boy. So I did.” My father smiled and looked at me softly. “That disconnect you’re feeling, we call that ‘dysphoria.’ Seems like the Polendinas might be cursed with it somehow, if that were scientifically possible. Although, maybe I_ should _do some research on that... ah, never mind. But dysphoria, hmph, it’s a real nasty thing to have to deal with, but once you’re able to transition, life suddenly feels so right.”_

_“‘Transition?’ What do you mean?” I wanted to understand why I felt the way I did. My father started absentmindedly playing with his beard._

_“Hmm, how would you like it if I went back to the drawing board and made you a new body? One more feminine,” he said. At that point, my body was rather neutral. No real distinguishing features either masculine or feminine. “We can design it together, daughter.”_

_My C.P.U. felt like it was going to melt and my eyes started wincing as I tackled him with a hug so strong I accidentally knocked him out of his chair. “Whoa there,” he said, “you’re gonna break my bones, sweet pea.” I reluctantly pulled away from the hug and smiled at him while I helped him back onto his chair, my eyes still twitching in this weird manner I didn’t quite understand. “Hmm, looks like we’ll have to add some tear ducts to your new body, too. Looks like you’ve already got the instincts for it,” he said._

_It was then that I noticed another coin had fallen from his pocket in the crash. “By the way,” he started, “do you have any new names in mind?”_

_“Yeah,” I said as I picked the penny up off the floor. The head was facing up, and something inside of me just... clicked. “I think I do.”_

—————

Penny took a deep breath. “I’m trans, Ruby. I’m not a real girl...”

“Pssh, nah,” Ruby grinned.

“‘Nah?’”

“Nah,” Ruby repeated as she took her partner’s hand in her own. “Penny, I don’t care what you might’ve been assigned at... is ‘birth’ the right word?” Ruby stroked her chin in deep thought. “Ah, forget it. Penny, you’re the sweetest, most loving and valid woman I’ve ever met, and I love you more than anything in the world.”

“So, you don’t care that I’m...” Penny trailed off.

“I don’t care,” Ruby replied. _Ruby Rose, I love you so much! _Penny thought as tears formed in her eyes. “Hey,” Ruby said as she cupped Penny’s cheek and wiped her tears away, “it’s okay.”

Penny sobbed and tackled Ruby to the ground. “I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you!” She shouted over and over.

“I-I love you, t-too, hon,” Ruby choked as her aura had to work overtime to keep her bones from snapping. “B-but P-Penny, y-you’re crushing m-me again.”

“Oh, sorry!” Penny giggled as she loosened her grip on Ruby and stood back up, offering a hand to her Firefly. _Guess I got caught up in the moment again._ “Hey, Ruby?”

“Yeah, Pen?”

“You won’t tell _anyone _about this, right?” She asked nervously. _I know she won’t, but I have to ask._ “Not even father? I know he wouldn’t care at all if you knew, but I just... I want this to stay between us anyways, I guess. I know that doesn’t make much sense. I don’t really understand my own logic here, to be honest.”

“It’s okay, Lucky Penny, my lips are sealed.” Penny breathed a sign of relief. “Well,” Ruby smirked, “unless they’re on yours.”

“Ruby!” Penny laughed as she felt like her cheeks were on fire. Even still, she pulled her girlfriend in for another deep kiss. “You’re my world, Firefly,” she said as they reluctantly parted.

“And you’re my Lucky Penny,” Ruby smiled and she leaned over to kiss her partner’s nose. “Boop!”

“I love you,” Penny replied. “I can’t say that enough.”

“You don’t have to,” Ruby said, “and I love you, too. More than words could ever describe.” They embraced and stood together, silhouettes huddled close in the rising sunlight. _I want to spend every day like this,_ Penny thought. _Just us... together. Maybe once this war’s over. _She frowned.

“What is it, hon?” Ruby asked.

“I’m just... thinking,” Penny said. “What are we going to do when this conflict’s over?”

“I don’t know. I hadn’t really thought that far ahead, if I’m being honest. It’s just... hard to think about, you know?” _Yes. Yes, I do._ “I mean...” Ruby trailed off.

“You don’t want to get your hopes up for a future that might never come,” Penny finished for her.

“Yeah,” Ruby replied. “I don’t know. What about you?”

“I think... I think I just want a family,” Penny mused. “And you’re already making that a reality,” she smiled and sank even further into Ruby’s embrace.

“I love you, Penny Polendina.” Ruby whispered.

“I love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully the story was fluffy enough to distract from my ranty first author’s note. Even if I’m not that happy with the chapter, I wanted to have a self-indulgently trans-positive story to maybe (probably) end this series on.
> 
> Green and Red could always come back, but if it does, it probably won’t be anytime soon. So for now, I think it’s safe to say this is the anthology’s goodbye. I’ll still be writing things for other fandoms when I’m not busy, so if you like my work for some reason, you can keep an eye out on my profile. Eventually. Probably.


	9. Keep Moving Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Years after Salem’s defeat, Ruby and Penny Polendina-Rose are still feeling the effects, but at least they have each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for those that read the last chapter when it came out, I’ve updated the author’s note since. The TL;DR for those that don’t want to click: I realized it was toxic “fans” online that started killing the show for me. Having since cut all ties with said fandom, I’ve been a lot happier and finally enjoying the show again. So, Green and Red is back.
> 
> As for this chapter, it’s a super short one while I get used to writing stuff again, but I’m still pretty happy with it. As always, any feedback is appreciated, and I hope you enjoy!

Penny’s eyes darted open when she heard Ruby’s scream. Her night-vision activated instantaneously in the pitch-black room, and she flipped over on the bed to check on her wife. Ruby’s eyes were closed and she continued to whimper and hyperventilate. _Heart rate elevated, breathing accelerated, body trembling,_ Penny noted. _Nightmare._

Penny gently grasped Ruby’s shoulder and shook, taking care to wake her without frightening her more. Ruby still quivered and cried, and Penny moved her hand to rub the tears out of her partner’s eyes.

“It’s okay,” she whispered quietly. “I’m here. I’ve got you.” Ruby’s shaking started to subside and her eyes gently lifted open. Without saying a word, Ruby turned and wrapped her arms around Penny. The Winter Maiden returned the embrace, gently moving her right arm up and down the silver-eyed warrior’s back. Penny felt the multitude of scars on her wife’s body, each one telling a different chapter of a beautiful story, the story of the greatest hero to ever walk Remnant’s surface. Penny was so, so proud of her.

“I’ve got you,” she kept whispering while Ruby cried in her shoulder. “I’ve got you.” Ruby’s breathing had calmed, but the trembling continued. Penny’s shoulder grew wet under the flood of tears from her partner’s eyes, but she didn’t care. “I’ve got you,” she whispered again, “I’ve got you. You’re safe.”

“I love you,” she heard a faint whisper.

“I love you, too, Firefly,” Penny whispered back. Slowly, Ruby pulled away from Penny’s shoulder and wiped her eyes. Penny turned around and grabbed a box of tissues off the nightstand by their bed. She held out the box to Ruby, who quietly accepted it and whispered her thanks. Penny nodded, grabbed a tissue herself and wiped her shoulder with it.

“I’m sorry,” Ruby looked down in shame. Penny cupped Ruby’s chin in her hand and gently raised it.

“Don’t. Don’t ever apologize for that, okay? I’m here for you. Always.” Penny shifted and moved off the bed. “Just going to grab the trash can so you don’t have to throw the tissues on the bed,” she forced a laugh. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Ruby smiled. _Good._ The smile was progress. Penny grabbed the bedroom trash can from the side of the room, lifting it and bringing it back to her partner. She set it on top of the bed above the covers while she slid back underneath them.

For several minutes, they sat together in the dark room while Ruby recovered. Penny wanted to know what her nightmare had been about, but she’d wait. _Not until she’s ready._

Penny’s internal scanners checked her wife’s vitals. _Heart rate normal, breathing normal, body shakes reduced,_ Penny sighed in relief. _That’s better, at least._ Ruby finally took a deep breath.

“It was the eyes again,” she said. “Those damn red eyes.” Penny understood. Among the populous of Remnant, it was known as ‘the war to end all wars.’ To those that fought Salem directly, it was simply ‘Hell.’ Not a single soul that fought in that nightmare made it out without some level of post-traumatic stress disorder, and Team RWBY and their allies had fought harder than anyone. Penny gently pulled Ruby into another embrace.

“Just remember,” Penny said, “_you’re_ the one that stopped it. Today, there are children that will grow up healthy and strong, never having to worry about the Grimm thanks to you. You saved the entire world.”

“You are my world,” Ruby smiled and lightly pressed her lips to Penny’s.

“And you’re mine,” Penny replied. She thought it came out as a weak reply, but Ruby’s widening smile erased any negativity. _She deserves to be happy,_ Penny thought. Because of Salem’s defeat, the Grimm had scattered and become increasingly scarce and disorganized. While Huntsman and Huntresses were still considered essential, the war against the Grimm had long ago stopped being called a war, more just clean up. This past year so far had gone without a single casualty, the first time in Remnant’s entire history. Ruby Polendina-Rose and her allies were hailed worldwide as the greatest heroes to ever live.

“That... that wasn’t the only thing I had nightmares about,” Ruby said. “I just... I know I shouldn’t, but I _still_ keep going to back to that night. When Beacon fell, when you...” Ruby trailed off. “I know it’s stupid.”

“It’s not stupid,” Penny said, pulling Ruby tighter into a hug. “You’re not the only one that still thinks about that night, but you know what?” Penny pulled back to look her Firefly directly in those beautiful silver eyes. 

“I can look and see you’re still here. We’re both still here. I don’t know if the nightmares will ever go away—I honestly don’t think they will—but when I feel hurt, when the trauma is overwhelming, I reach for you. You always have my back, and I’ll always, _always_ return the favor. You’re my hero, Ruby.”

More tears slid down Ruby’s face, but this time, they weren’t of dread. “Thank you.”

They pressed their foreheads together and silently looked into each other’s eyes. Ruby yawned and fell back onto her pillow, dragging Penny with her. Holding each other close, they laid down together under the warm covers. Ruby’s eyes tiredly shut.

Penny stayed awake, waiting until she heard her wife’s soft snores to know that she’d drifted soundly asleep. _Heart rate lowered, breathing normal, shaking subdued,_ she noted. _Fast asleep. Good._

The Winter Maiden gently kissed her wife’s forehead and closed her eyes, enabling her power down mode and sinking into her own slumber. She knew each sleep risked more nightmares. Of losing her partner, memories of losing her father or her own life, or nightmares of _her._

The trauma was something that’d follow them until the end of their days, but Penny had to hope it would get better. She knew it’d never be perfect, but hopefully it’d become better, or at least manageable.

No, it would never be perfect, but that was okay. She was still alive, and she was not alone. With Ruby, together hand-in-hand, she’d keep moving forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can’t promise how soon the next chapter will be out, but I’m really excited to start writing for Nuts & Dolts again. I missed working on this anthology.


End file.
